Adventure, Love
by Pulchra Mysterium
Summary: Living in the wild for nearly 3 decades, Niya is thrust from the safe, comfortable home she found with wizard Radagast the Brown, into the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Niya learns to like the dwarves rather quickly and finds herself falling alarmingly quick for the youngest dwarf in the company: a reckless, braidless brunette with a carefree smile and alluring eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Rated M for suggestive themes, language, alcohol, and future chapters.  
****I do not own The Hobbit or its characters, only my original character.  
****This story is going to be Movie-verse, Book-verse and Me-verse, meaning I'll add whatever I want to add to it.  
****Please rate/review. I would love to know your opinions.  
****Thank you darlings. Enjoy.**

* * *

I squatted next to the patch of yellow flowers, running my fingers over them.

"Finally." I breathed. These little flowers aren't usually scarce in the forest, but as of late, it has been unusually hard to find them. I dug my dagger into the ground and cut deep, around the patch of flowers, lifting the patch, roots and all. Before putting them in the bag with the other plants I had collected, I made sure I had most of the roots. They are what Radagast needed the most. I sheathed my dagger, standing up and started to make my way back towards the house I shared with Radagast. I was not too far off. The house barely came into view when I heard rustling behind me. I whipped around quickly with my hand on the hilt of one of my daggers. I did not bring my sword or bow when I was merely searching for herbs. Radagast was rushing towards me, something cradled in his arms.

"Niya!" He breathed in a panic. He did not stop to explain his unusual manner, but left me standing where I was, confused. He craned his neck to look for me. "Inside! Hurry!" He called to me. He opened the door, and this time without looking to his friend, "Hurry!" He yelled frantically. The urgency in his voice forced my feet forward at a running speed. I could hear movement in the forest all around, but I could not spy anything out before I ran into the house and shut the door. Radagast was looking for something, rummaging through his bottles. I stood near the door confused.

"What is happening?" I asked cautiously, not understanding his frenzied urgent manner at all. He did not answer me. I heard loud thumping outside, many footsteps. I rushed to my room, securing my sheathed sword to my belt, and throwing my quiver and my bow over my body to lay top my coat and cloak. The house started to shake and I thought it to be the Earth, but shadows were cast throughout the house and my attention was brought to the windows. **_Spiders_**_._ My breath hitched and my stomach dropped. **_What are they doing here?_**

"Radagast what is going on!" I whispered hastily. I looked to him and gasped, my hand covering my mouth. "Sebastian!" I sighed sadly. I rushed to Radagast, kneeling in front of him as he chanted and touched the stone from his staff to the little dead hedgehog's mouth. My gaze flicked to Radagast. Was he so oblivious to the spiders trying to break into the house? I huffed and stood, unsheathing my sword, ready to cut down any spider that broke into the house. "Radagast." I said in a warning tone.

Before anything could happen, a cough broke through the ruckus and everything became quiet. The spiders had frozen their movements. My attention was grabbed by the sputtering hedgehog that lay in Radagast's arms behind me.

"Oh." Radagast looked on at Sebastian lovingly. I lowered my sword but quickly jumped into a defensive stance when the spiders started moving about again. This time they were moving down and off the house and soon the house stopped shaking and their stomping became faint to my ears. I huffed and sheathed my sword looking demandingly at Radagast.

"Radagast what is going on!" I demanded his attention. He put Sebastion on a table and looked to me.

"We shall find out!" He finally piped up. Not the answer I was looking for. He hurried to the door, grasping his staff as he went outside. I followed him, annoyed that I had no clue as to what was happening.

"I -" I started but was cut short.

"I found webs Niya." Radagast said in a troubling tone. He stood by his sled looking out into the forest. My eyes trailed to where his lay and I shivered. A band of large spiders was running in the opposite direction of the house. "All over the forest. The animals. The plants. They are dying." He turned and looked at me worriedly. "There is a darkness." He stepped onto his sled, motioning me to hurry and come along. I sighed, the dislike I held for traveling on his one-man sled was severely understated. I crouched on the front portion of the sled, Radagast right behind me, and grasped the branches on the sides tightly as to not be thrown off.

We sped into the forest following the trail of the spiders at a safe distance. They led us to the abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur.

"I thought the fortress was abandoned!" I spoke loudly over the wind as we weaved through the forest still. I looked up over my shoulder at Radagast. He looked down at me, saying nothing but worry etched into his brow nonetheless agreeing with me. We came to a stop and I stood to stretch my legs and back.

"Stay here." Radagast said lowly to me as he gripped his staff and looked on at the fortress.

"No I can't-" I argued but Radagast shook his head.

"Niya stay here." He commanded, his eyes never leaving the fortress. He was so serious. He never really was serious and when he was I took him very seriously. I didn't want him to go alone, but he was a very capable wizard. The place was abandoned anyway…unless the spiders inhabit it. I watched Radagast's figure warily as he lightly stepped about into the fortress. I unsheathed my sword but kept a relaxed stance, watching the bunnies carefully. If there were any danger they would sense it before I did. After some time I sat down on the sled with my sword sheathed. Radagast made no sign of return and the bunnies seemed relaxed.

I was fully relaxed at this point, succumbing to boredom even, that the thought of Radagast being an awful long while crept into my mind. I looked on at the towering fortress, willing it to let my old friend go free of harm. I made to stand up when I noticed the bunnies' ears prick. Something spooked them. Radagast burst through the bushes all of a sudden and the bunnies took off without him. Out of shock I quickly held tightly to the sides of the sled and when I composed myself I glanced back to see Radagast hop onto the back of the sled.

"What did you find!" I yelled over the wind and crunching of the leaves and ground beneath us.

"We must find Gandalf the Gray!" He yelled back to me. He said nothing of what he found. Not even when we rested for the night. He would go off by himself into the forest telling me he needs to ponder on what he experienced before he can tell me. I ate what I could find, berries and other various plants. I kindly declined Radagast's offer of mushrooms, he ate any and all mushrooms he found. I only ate the ones I knew for sure to be actually for food consumption. I found some mint leaves and pocketed them. Chewing on something, anything was a bad habit for myself, but if I can chew on anything but my lips and make them bleed, I 'd chew on it. Mint leaves were a great alternative. We traveled for two days and two nights. Mid-day on the third day, we finally caught up to Gandalf, but he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

We burst into a small clearing, and I was expecting to see Gandalf sitting on a rock smoking his pipe happily. He _was_ smoking his pipe, but he was not sitting on a rock, nor was he happy, or alone. In fact 13 Dwarves, weapons at the ready, and a small Hobbit accompanying Gandalf greeted us. And not warmly.

"Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf exclaimed relieved with a smile. I stole his attention briefly as I stood. "And…Niya…?" He was surprised to see me. With Radagast no doubt, but we also have not seen each other for a small 2 decades.

I bowed my head slightly "Gandalf." I acknowledged.

He had no time to question my presence for Radagast rushed off his sled to Gandalf's side. "Gandalf!"

"What are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned Radagast curiously.

"We have been searching for you, something is wrong Gandalf. Terribly wrong!" Radagast exclaimed. I looked at the lot staring at us: the sudden new arrivals. They eyed us suspiciously, except for 3 pairs of eyes. Two Dwarves and the one Hobbit, who looked more interested in us rather than suspicious. The two Dwarves had their weapons lowered. They were younger than the rest, it was clear, not only by their looks but by the lack of defense they held. The older Dwarves still held a menacing stance towards the brown wizard and I .

I turned back to the two wizards' conversation to see Radagast pulling a stick bug from his tongue; I looked away and shivered in disgust. I did not like bugs per say. Any animal, yes. Bug, no. Gandalf began leading them away and I went to follow, however Radagast sent me a look to watch over his bunnies. As if the Dwarves were going to eat his bunnies while he is 10 feet away. I huffed and crossed my arms, looking down at the ground. He did not want me to know what he found at Dol Guldur.

"What do you s'ppose they're talking about." One dwarf voiced suspiciously to another dwarf. I squatted next to one of the bunnies and started to scratch its head, but a thought crossed my mind and it furrowed my brow in worry as I turned my gaze to the wizards. Is it that important that Radagast could not tell me? I 've lived with him for 15 years, there is not a single thing he has kept hidden from me nor I him. A sudden howl interrupted my train of thoughts and I was up on my feet in an instant. It was not far off, but far enough for a bit of comfort. My hand held the hilt of my sword as I backed away from the tree line slowly. I knew that howl.

"What was that?" The hobbit asked out loud to no one in particular. His fear was emanating from his pores. "Was that a wolf?" He gulped. "A-are there wolves – out here?" He fidgeted.

"There are no wolves out here, no that was no wolf laddie." A dwarf donning a hat with turned up earflaps answered grimly.

There was a sudden growl, this sounded 5 feet away from my head. All eyes turned up to find a lone warg on a ledge above our clearing. It leaped into the air toward a dwarf but mid-air it was shot by a single arrow. The dwarf who the warg was after moved aside quickly and when the warg fell to the ground, he slashed his sword at the beast's neck. Twice. I froze, glancing around to see who shot the arrow. My hand was barely pulling my bow from behind me. I left it where it was when I saw who held a bow in his hand. It was one of the younger looking dwarves. I observed him. He had shoulder length brown hair…and no beard. His excellent shot explains his lack of beard. An archer dons no beard. It gets in the way.

"Warg scouts." My attention was brought to a dwarf that looked similar to the archer dwarf. His father maybe? "Which means an orc pack is not far behind." This dwarf looked familiar, though I have met no dwarf in my life.

Gandalf rushed to the dwarf responding, "Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one!" The dwarf stated.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf demanded.

"No one! I swear! What in Durin's name is going on." He eyed Gandalf, who merely sighed and walked back toward Radagast and I . **Durin. Durin. He must be Thorin Oakenshield! He looks like the portraits in the books I 've read. What is he doing in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of dwarves?**

Gandalf turned back to him. "You are being hunted." He said gravely.

"We need to get out of here!" A dwarf cried.

Another piped up, "We can't! The ponies: they've bolted!" He looked young as well.

"I shall draw them away!" Radagast chimed in.

Gandalf shook his head. "These are Gundadab wargs, they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits…I 'd like to see them try." He smiled slyly. I made to hop back onto the sled, but Radagast stopped me.

"Niya, go with Gandalf. You will be safe. We need to be lighter to outrun them and it'll be a bumpy ride." He smiled sadly at me. I looked at him astounded. Was he really going to leave me with a lot of Dwarves? I knew no one. I spent the better half of my life safely under his care and he is just leaving me behind?

"But- I - I can't let you go by yourself. I want to come with you." I felt lost. This is so sudden. "Radagast please!" I feared for my friend. I feared I would never see him again. My breathing was laboured.

He clasped my hands in his tightly. "This is not goodbye. I wish for you to be safe Niya. Gandalf will take my place and keep you safe. I promise we will be reunited." This wasn't happening. Radagast was there for me, he took me in, let me live with him. He was my good friend, and we were being parted.

"Be safe." I breathed, my brow knitted with sadness, tears threatening to spill. He kissed to top of my head and hopped onto his sled. He flashed me a smile before speeding off into the forest. I was alone now.


	3. Chapter 3

I was alone. Again. But I had no time to pity myself. "Run!" Gandalf commanded. We took off running and we ended up exiting the forest and entering a valley with hills and large boulders scattered. We were for sure going to get caught out here in the open. We should have stayed in the cover of the forest. I spotted Radagast a few times as we ran from boulder to boulder. His laughter could be heard from any location, I felt better knowing he was still alive. For now. I was dragged along by Gandalf with the band of Dwarves from boulder to boulder. **Where are we going to go? There is nowhere to go in this vast, empty land.** We settled behind a cluster of boulders and I rested my hands on my knees trying to slow my breath.

Too soon, claws rapping on the boulder could be heard. It was above us, still unseen, but we knew what it was. I drew my bow and an arrow slowly. I looked to my left and noticed the beardless dwarf was already with an arrow notched, ready to shoot. He caught my eye and noticed I was in the same manner. He smiled and winked at me before pushing off the boulder and shooting the warg above us in the head. I faltered for a mere second, appalled at the young dwarf's actions, especially at a time like this. The warg fell to the floor, bringing it's rider with it. The warg emitted an alarming shriek before the Dwarves bashed its head in more than necessary, but not after it elicited a long shriek, alerting the others. The warg's rider was up, cackling and running at anyone with its weapon. I took my aim and released my arrow; it buried itself in the orc's throat. I silenced it immediately, but did not kill it. It gurgled and choked on its blood, falling to its knees. It wasn't going to die immediately, but a dwarf also bashed its head in, putting the orc out of its misery. The dwarf party looked at me briefly, surprised, as I stood there staring back at them.

"This way!" Gandalf yelled and I turned away from them.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin yelled after him, but Gandalf did not answer. Gandalf led us to another rock, but this time we were surrounded. The party faced the wargs as they closed in on us. I had my bow drawn, ready to shoot, to kill this time.

"We're surrounded!" A dwarf called.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abandoned us!"

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called. "Kili! Shoot them!" **Kili.** I started shooting down the wargs that were the closest to the party. Kili wouldn't be able to get all of them, so I had to help. We were slowly being backed into the boulder with nowhere to go.

"This way you fools!" I heard Gandalf call behind us. I glanced quickly behind to see Gandalf disappear in-between two boulders. Some dwarves and the hobbit raced to the boulder. I slowly made my way back while I shot any warg and orc I could. I threw my hand back to grab another arrow but I grasped air. I desperately searched for an arrow. I ran out. I glanced to my side to see a warg running at me.

"Come on! Let's go!" Thorin called from behind. "Kili!" He yelled alarmingly. The warg was almost upon me. I quickly put my bow over my body, and unsheathed my sword, jumping aside and slashing upward at my side. I caught it just in time and it practically killed itself, putting itself in a position for my sword to slice up into its neck. But as it lept beside me, the orc on its back got a hit in to my face. A hand yanked on my arm and pulled me toward the boulder. It was Kili who had grabbed me. I sheathed my sword just in time to follow Thorin who jumped in-between the boulders. Kili held my arm still as we jumped but let go when we fell. My stomach lurched as I dropped down into a sort of cave where the rest of the party awaited. Kili and the hobbit helped me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said straightening myself out. A horn was blown up above, the sound of many arrows being shot could be heard. Everyone looked up curiously as shadows danced above. An orc fell down to us, landing at my feet. I swiftly kicked it in fear, then saw that it had an arrow in its back already. I blushed to myself, not wanting to see who saw me. Thorin plucked the arrow from its back and examined it. He looked up at the party in disgust.

"Elves." He spat, looking to Gandalf.

A dwarf called out, "I don't see where it ends do we follow it?" The dwarf with the hat urged to follow a crevice wide enough to only let a single file line through. I fell behind standing behind Thorin and in front of Gandalf, bringing up the rear. We walked mostly in silence, minus the mild chatter in the front of the line, and from there I swear I heard my name mentioned, but I could not strain to hear for Thorin spoke, drowning out the rest.

"Where are you leading us Gandalf." Thorin asked accusingly.

"I am not leading, I am following you lot, am I not?" Gandalf said smartly. I shook my head but kept my eyes forward, knowing Gandalf wore a smirk on his face. Thorin growled annoyed. "Patience Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf almost sung. We did not walk long. When the end of the narrow crevice opened up, gasps from the dwarves could be heard. When Thorin, Gandalf and I finally made it out of the crevice to join the rest of the group, I understood all the gasping.

A look of awe donned my face. "Rivendell." The hobbit and I recited. We glanced at each other. He blushed somewhat and sunk away, looking back to Rivendell. I merely whispered a chuckle and looked to Rivendell.

"This was your plan all along. Wasn't it." Thorin seethed. He glared up at Gandalf.

"We needed help. We need supplies and food." Gandalf reasoned.

"We will find no help here." Thorin grumbled.

"Only if you will it." Gandalf said. "Do not say a word of anything to Lord Elrond. Let me do all the speaking." Thorin looked at him skeptically then followed the rest of the dwarves down the side of the mountain to Rivendell. "He will help us Thorin." He reassured.

* * *

We approached the entrance into Rivendell and were greeted by an elf.

"Mithrandir." He called.

"Lindir." Gandalf greeted. "We seek council with Lord Elrond." He bowed.

The elf furrowed his eyebrows for a split second. "My Lord Elrond is not here. He is out with a hunting party."

"A hunting party!" Suddenly a horn was blown, the same horn we heard earlier. Lindir looked uneasily behind Gandalf. We all followed Lindir's gaze to find a troup of elves on horses approaching us. I was in no state of alarm, however that does not go to say for the dwarves.

"Form ranks!" Someone called. I smiled as they pushed the younger looking ones toward the middle, and I was surprised when an older dwarf with white hair tugged my arm and put me in the middle where the archer and the young blond dwarf placed me between them. I bit back a laugh. They would not feel the need to protect me if they knew who I was. But I felt grateful all the same.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf greeted the elf who came down from the horse. The elf greeted him in the same manner as did Lindir. They spoke in Elvish, glancing at us occasionally. Then Lord Elrond approached us, eyeing Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Lord Elrond bowed slightly.

Thorin looked at him cautiously. "I …do not believe we have met."

"You have your father's bearings. I knew him when he ruled under the mountain."

Thorin huffed indifferently. "Funny. He made no mention of you."

Gandalf introduced the company before anything else was said. "Lord Elrond, Thorin Oakenshield's company: his nephews Fili and Kili." They bowed when introduced, as did the rest of them. "Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, and Dwalin." Lord Elrond nodded at each and every one as they were introduced. "Our hobbit, Mr. Bilbo Baggins." **Bilbo. Funny name.** I laughed quietly to myself. "And the last and most recent, a very good and close friend of Radagast the Brown: Niya." I bowed politely, avoiding contact with the dwarves who I have yet to receive a formal greeting with myself.

Lord Elrond looked on at me curiously. "You are no dwarf, nor a hobbit." He observed my hairless face, my thin structure, and my small shoed feet. "Yet you grow as tall as the dwarves you share company with." He pointed out. Gandalf looked at me nervously. He knew of my story. Only two people knew my story: Gandalf and Radagast. I merely nodded at his statements.

"She is human." Gandalf said, glancing at me then back to Elrond.

"A short elf, no, but a short human!" He exclaimed. "I would like to hear more about you young Niya. But we have dinner waiting. Come, my guests, we shall feast." The dwarves did not argue him. They were more excited than ever. Food is food for dwarves. I was more nervous. Was Gandalf going to have me tell my story to Elrond? Surly not to the dwarves. This is where we part and I make my way back to my home to Radagast.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you ZabuzasGirl for liking this already and asking for more. So for you, one more update before I turn in for the night. Expect more tomorrow hopefully!**_

* * *

At dinner, I sat next to Gandalf who sat next to Lord Elrond and across from Thorin. They were discussing swords they found in a troll cave while I ate in silence.

"Lady Niya." I was called, my eyes leaving my plate to meet Lord Elrond's.

"Yes, my Lord Elrond." I replied quietly.

"You are…just Niya?" He questioned me, with a small amount of amusement on his face. I was confused at first, but understanding came across my face and then disdain.

"I am daughter of no one." I said bitterly. "I hail from no where. The only home I have ever had was with Radagast and even now that is no more." I said sadly.

"Forgive me, but I do not understand." Lord Elrond pried for more.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me Lord Elrond, but I still have yet to be properly introduced to this company I was thrown into. And I do not wish to be telling of my life to those I will not see after tonight, so I find it unnecessary."

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows at me smiling. "I apologize Lady Niya. Please forgive my prying."

"Forgiven." I said curtly rising from my seat. "And please excuse my rudeness." I said and bowed to the rest of the company. I caught the curious eyes of one dark haired, beardless dwarf before exiting.

An elf brought me to a room, which they designated as mine. She then showed me to the baths and drew up a hot bath for me, informing me that she would wash my clothes and have them in my room when they were dried. I took my time in the bath, humming to myself as I washed my long straight brown hair that almost touched my bum. It felt good to have it clean again. **This time I am braiding it to keep it clean longer. **I nodded to myself. I washed the dirt away from my golden tan skin with soap that smelled of fruits. It was making me hungry. I didn't really eat much at dinner. I changed my mind and finished with my bath and wrapped myself in the long robe I was given, tying it shut around my waist. My stomach growled and I groaned. **I need to find that dinner hall. **I exited the baths and started walking down the hall toward the direction of my room. At least from what I remember.

**I 'm lost. I don't remember this tree's branches overflowing onto this balcony. **I stopped in my tracks and sighed. **I 'm gonna starve to death.** My stomach agreed with me. I turned on my heel to backtrack but was stunned in place to see the two I remember as Fili and Kili headed my way. They were not in their clothing from before, but wore only tunics and breeches. They looked a little big on them, so it was courtesy of the elves.

"Lady Niya!" The blonde one called. I stood in my place nervously. I was a shy person if you haven't already noticed. I curtsied at them. **Did I just do a bloody curtsy?!** They stopped in front of me. The blonde one bowed at me. "Fili, at your service. This is my brother…" Fili looked at the other expectantly.

"Kili." He bowed. "At your service." I couldn't take my eyes off of his. They were so dark, they were smoldering.

My attention was brought to Fili. "Where are you headed?"

I gave them a sheepish smile. "I am looking to find some food." I said embarrassed.

Fili laughed loudly as Kili chuckled by his side. "If you do not mind being in the company of us dwarves being in your robe, then you are welcome to follow us, there will be plenty of food."

"I -uhm…thank you." I managed. They continued walking in the direction I was originally walking in. I walked next to Kili with Fili on his other side. I noticed their hair was wet, they must have just bathed as well.

"Lady Niya." Fili called to me.

"Yes." I responded quietly.

"I noticed you wield a bow. You have quite an arm as well." I smiled softly ahead of me.

"Thank you. " I breathed. We reached the area the dwarves claimed as their own. They had a fire going, and were roasting meat and the vegetables the elves gave them. I smiled at that.

"You should have seen her with her sword." Kili softly nudged me smiling. I smiled back modestly.

"That's a sight I 'd like to see." Fili said, almost shocked. It wasn't everyday a woman wielded a sword, or any weapon at all.

Fili quickly announced our arrival and formally introduced me to everyone except Thorin and the white haired dwarf, who was Balin, who were missing. I bowed to everyone, already forgetting some of their names. They all sounded the same!

I followed Filli and Kili to sit down by the fire. I was handed a plate of meats, bread and cheese, and vegetables and immediately started eating.

"Thank you." I said to the brothers after gulping down my first bite.

"Lady Niya." Fili began, but I quickly correctly him before he could continue.

"Please, it is just Niya."

"Just Niya." He smirked at me. "You wield a bow, a sword, and four daggers." He stated plainly. I looked at him expectantly. "Why does a women of your fairness bear such weapons?"

Kili rolled his eyes while he packed his pipe. I laughed. "I was born into it I suppose." I shrugged, taking another bite of food.

"I thought you were daughter to no one?" Fili eyed me knowingly. I noticed the dwarves were watching us. Maybe watching to see if I reacted the same way I did earlier.

"I did say that." I smoothed down my robe, though there was no need to. "I guess I should have said forced into it." I corrected myself with my head held high.

"Forced?" My gaze shot to Kili, who had asked the question. His expression was quizzical, concern gleaming in his eyes. I slouched a little, glancing down at my hands. I started to bite my lip. I started for my pocket but realized I was not in my clothes where I could reach for my mint leaves. They will have been washed away anyway. "Was where you came from hardened by war?" He asked.

"Mmm. No, I am not proud of where I came from." I told him, and I guess everyone else because they sat down and listened as they smoked or ate or drank their ale. I sighed looking back to Kili. "I forced myself to learn. To survive. It took me about a decade to learn the sword and bow well enough." I mused the last part to myself. **Why am I telling this to him.**

"A decade?" Some of the dwarves and Bilbo chorused.

"Pardon my being so forward, but….how old are you miss?" Dori asked, or was it Nori? **I already peaked their curiosity. I might as well tell them, Gandalf will tell Lord Elrond anyway so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.**

"You don't have to tell us anything Niya." I met Kili's gaze. I liked how he said my name. It sounded….different on his tongue. I licked my lips and cleared my throat before starting.

"I am 70 years old."

* * *

_**Please review :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright eff it, since I am happy how things are turning out, and because I have OCD I am putting the 5th installment out already. It's longer than the other ones so I guess it is a treat!**_

_**Thank you pat4pat for actually liking this enough to let me know!**_

_**Discover who Niya is and enjoy some butterfly-in-my-tummy scenes!**_

_**Enjoy and please review :]**_

* * *

"70 years old!" Most of them guffawed. They thought I was a normal human of Man. I laughed along with them.

"You are of the Dunedaín." My head snapped to Bilbo, his face full of recognition. I nodded to him. "You're a Ranger?" He tilted his head.

"I will start from the beginning." The group leaned in a little bit closer. Kili's shoulder was now touching mine. I don't know if I was getting hotter because of the fire or…

"I hail from the south. From Ithilien. When I was 20 I became a ranger of Ithilien. My weapon of choice, the dagger." The older dwarves looked at me wearily. They knew why I was ashamed to hail from there.

"So young!" Dwalin stated somewhat flabbergasted.

I nodded at him. "By the time I was 35, most of the rangers of the south went rogue. They succumbed to an evil I did not understand nor agree with. I tried to rise against them, but I was alone in my failed conquest." I glanced around at everyone, my eyes landing back on Kili's. "I was put in the dungeons. By my own kin, my own father. My brother deemed it fit for a traitor. My mother I never saw or heard of after I was put in jail. My cell was a five feet by five feet cell, barred door, no window, no light, except for the torch at the end of the hall. I was there for 7 years. Then I finally escaped."

"How?!" Kili asked. The company shushed him. "Sorry." He took a gulp from an his ale and continued puffing on his pipe.

I gave a small smile to him, snuffing away my amused laugh, "It's quiet alright." I assured him softly. "Guarding my cell was once an important job, it was guarded 24/7 by multiple guards. As the years went by, the less guards, the less I was watched over. It came to the point of my only human interaction was when I got my meal for the day." They all looked on at me sadly.

"How did you escape?" Young Ori asked shyly.

"I wondered if they forgot that they imprisoned one of their own: a trained ranger in the art of daggers and stealth, who knew every which way of the dungeons. Even the way the locks could be rusted away with time and a little bit of drinking water everyday." I smirked at them.

"You waited for a lock to rust for 7 years?" Fili asked me unbelievingy.

"Rust takes time, yes, but they were already very rusted. I did not wait for it for 7 years. I trained my body. I trained my skills. I planned my careful escape for 7 years. I could not just burst out unarmed. I could have been easily killed. I studied the habits of my guards, it was easy since I knew them all, but I studied the times they switched off, went to piss around the corner, every little detail. With my meals I was allowed a plate and one spoon. It was slid into my cell and I was left alone to eat and when I was done I slid it out. A small cup of water was also provided to me twice a day." The dwarves and the hobbit were so intently interested in my story. I wasn't sure if it was the mixture of pipe weed and ale or if they were genuinely interested. "They never opened my cell. Not once, so I knew the locks were never going to be checked. I had a piece of my shirt always soaked in water stuffed in the keyhole and the lock rusted moreso from the inside so it was not noticeable." They looked at me amazed that I thought in such a way. "Since they left me alone to eat and I knew just how much time I had before they came to check if I was done, I ate quickly then used the back of the spoon to grind the lock down from the inside."

"Amazing." Bilbo said simply.

I blushed in modesty. "I finally ground the lock down. I found out when I was working hard at the lock, I grew tired and leaned against the cell door and it swung open, almost hitting the cell beside me. I fell to the floor outside my cell but caught the door before it hit the other cell."

The dwarves watched me tell my tale in anticipation. "Then you finally escaped." Fili nodded.

I shook my head. "No." I corrected and laughed at his puzzle expression.

"Why not?"

"I would have bolted out of there, just started running." Kili shot his hand out in front of him. I laughed. The ale was taking their affect on them, but it wasn't taking their attention off of me.

"How did you escape lass!" Bofur urged me to continue.

"I had been training my body and my skills. My senses were heightened incredibly so. I waited in my cell for a woman guard to come from the west hallway. I laid my head on the floor, my ear to the ground as I waited for a female guard to come.

"Why do you mention that your ear was on the floor?" Bilbo asked not understanding.

"I was waiting for a female guard. The vibrations from a women walking differed than that of a man." The company gaped at me, mouth open slightly. I shrugged then continued. "I waited and waited, the other guards probably thought I was sleeping. Finally, a female guard. But she was coming from the east entrance. My cell door opened to the east so my plans were already not going as planned. I had to decide quickly if I was going to take this opportunity."

"Wait why were you waiting for a female guard?" Dwalin asked. "Were you afraid you could not take down a man?" He puffed his chest out.

I rose my eyebrow at him annoyingly. "Shh!" The rest of the company shushed him. He huffed at them, waving them off.

I continued, ignoring his question, for it would be explained. "I remained in my position for it looked as if I was sleeping. I decided almost too late. She was passing my cell door. I was going through with the plan." The visible anticipation on the lot's face was amusing. "Once her back was visible to me, I crept to my cell door. I knew it was going to make a noise when I opened it. I stood up. She still had not heard me. I opened the door quickly, not letting it swing to hit the other cells but it moaned as it opened catching the female off guard. She spun around, about to scream to alert the others and started to reach for her dagger. In one swift movement, my left hand held hers over the hilt of her dagger and my other hand swiftly jabbed her throat, silencing her." Kili was facing me full on so I used him as an example. My hand was on his waist where a dagger would be and he flinched, choking and sputtering when he thought I was going to actually jab his throat. Everyone laughed and I covered my mouth to hide mine. "Her free hand held her throat, and this is where I made my mistake. I felt her hand loosen on her dagger so I took mine off but right when I did she slashed my side from here to here." I pointed to a few inches below my left breast where my last rib lay and traced across the 5 inch scar along my side to just about my back. The company gasped simultaneously. "I moved away from her blade so it was not so deep the farther it went. But I knew I would bleed out if I didn't do something fast. I knocked my head against hers knocking her out. I admit I had to shake my head at that impact." I laughed at myself. "I carried her into my cell and undressed her. I had to work quick." Fili sent me a smirk and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I switched our clothes, ripping a piece of my old tunic to tie around my waist tightly to stop the bleeding. Her clothes were big on me, something that I had not planned for. I did not plan for my growth to be stunted so much due to malnutrition." They looked at me in understanding as to why I was so short. "I dressed her in my old clothes and laid her in my cell, her back facing the cell door so it appeared as if she was sleeping."

"That's why she wanted the female guard you idiot!" Kili called to Dwalin who gave him a hard look.

"After that, it was fairly easy to escape to be honest, it's not as exciting as you're all hoping I 'm sure." Although it probably still excited them as they were drunk at this point from too many flagons of ale. "I looked like a guard so no one questioned me or my slightly baggy clothing. The Rangers of Ithilien wear cloths covering their face but their eyes. I nodded to every guard that nodded at me, none spoke to me thank Valar. I knew they still had my weapons stashed somewhere in the armoury so after donning myself with someone's bow and sword I finally found my daggers. That's why I have four. I never did find out what happened to that female guard. Everything was quiet and normal when I walked out of the jail and out of the city."

"You just walked out lass?" Bofur asked incredulously.

"Impossible." Said Gloin.

"I told you it wasn't as exciting as you hoped. No one thought to question me, I looked like all the other Rangers did, and my face was covered."

"You make it sound so easy." Fili commented.

I shrugged. "It kind of was. I knew the ins and outs of everything there, I was of that place. Had it been anyone else who was unfamiliar with everything, I 'd imagine it to not be quite as easy."

"Well I think you're pretty amazing!" Kili told me before finishing off his ale, handing it off for a refill. It made me blush and I had to look down to my fidgeting fingers again.

"So how did you come to be lovers with Radagast the Brown!" Fili asked me quite plainly.

I eyed him angrily. "Radagast is not my lover." I steamed. His eyes widened in apology. I softened my face and slouched. "He was like a father to me." I said softly and sighed. "I never told him that." The company grew quiet. "I roamed the lands for 13 years, perfecting my art in daggers and polishing my skills in the sword and bow. I traded with nomads for a better sword and bow and even stumbled upon Gandalf." I stared off into the fire as I recalled the very day. "It was a brief meeting really, he was sitting by himself next to a fire in the forest smoking, as per usual I suppose. His fire was what attracted me, and his magical smoke rings. We gave each other food and told each other stories. I told him of mine. I knew of the wizard, though I never met him before so I knew he could be trusted. We parted ways when dawn greeted us and that was the last time I saw him. I was always fond of animals and nature and so being out in the wild brought me closer to the earth. It was lucky I met Radagast. He offered for me to stay with him should I need any shelter. I was someone like Radagast with a love for nature and the animals that we became good friends. We were like a family." I smiled sadly.

"Are you going back to him after your stay here?" Kili asked me. I nodded surely.

"Yes. I must speak with Gandalf of my departure though."

I was handed some ale. "Well before you leave, have a bit of fun with us!" Fili grinned at me lopsidedly. I giggled and took the ale taking a big gulp.

I licked my lips and caught Kili staring at me strangely. "You have an amazing tale. It's fit for an amazing women"

I smiled shyly at him. "Thank you." Even though I knew it was the ale speaking. He put his hand on my thigh, smiling at me warmly before removing it and laying back, all the while puffing on his pipe.

After a while, Gandalf came along with Thorin and Balin. I was feeling a bit more relaxed as I drank 3 flagons of ale already.

"Niya, may I have a word with you." He motioned for me to follow. I clumsily stood with the aid of Kili. My cheeks were glowing a low hue of pink. From the ale and from the gentleness of Kili's hands. Gandlaf and I stood just outside where the dwarves relaxed and he spoke to me in hushed tones.

"Now," He began, leaning on his staff. "I understand you wish to go back to Radagast after your stay in Rivendell."

I nodded to him. "You are correct wizard." I grinned up at him.

"Now, I have an offer to make you. I already spoke with Thorin and Balin and they are speaking with the rest of his company."

Gandalf was interrupted by Kili yelling. "I uncle, think that is an idea of the ages!" He was drunk.

"The path they are on should take you near Radagast's home. I advise you travel with us and when you reach a close enough point you can take your part."

I rolled my eyes. "Gandalf you forget who I am. I am Niya!" I said loudly. "Ranger of Middle-Earth! Or…the southern part of it at least."

He smiled at me. "I do not forget who I met a mere 20 years ago. But one would think it better to travel with others for a nice change. To keep one's company."

I looked back to where the dwarves and the hobbit lounged. **It was nice for a change to be around others who did not judge me based on where I originated. And they knew of my tale. I went from being unbeknownst to but two people to…** I started to count how many dwarves there were.

"Niya?" Gandalf made me lose my count.

"Yes, yes, I shall accompany you lot until I get close enough to Radagast." Gandalf smiled at me.

"Excellent. I shall make word to Radagast." He nodded at me then ushered my back into the dwarves' lounging area. I took my spot next to Kili on the floor by the fire.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Lady Niya-"

"Call her Niya, uncle." Fili interjected, winking at me.

Thorin looked at me questioningly. I nodded at him, confirming what Fili said. "Uh- Niya. I have spoken with Gandalf and now my company about your presence here on this quest with us until we reach Mirkwood at which time you will travel south by yourself to find Radagast." I nodded as confirmation that I understand. My head was still fuzzy from the ale. "You have spoken with Gandalf. Do you concur?"

I nodded. "I do agree with what has been proposed. And I would like to thank you Thorin Oakenshield and company for allowing _my _company, if only for a short time." I bowed to them.

"Good to have ya lass!" Bofur lifted his pipe in the air happily.

"Gandalf also saw fit that I know of you, since you are to be in my company for some time. He took the liberty of informing me of your past." I bristled at Thorin's statement. "He also said you would not mind." He noticed my reaction. I felt a hand on the small of my back. I jerked my head to look behind me, finding Kili still laying down, eyes closed while puffing on his pipe. His hand made it to the small of my back, perhaps to relax me.

I looked back to Thorin. "I would have liked to inform you myself. After all it _is_ my tale. But no matter, what's done is done."

"Yes. My company informed me that you already told them your tale." I sensed a small smirk tugging at his lips. "It sounded more exciting than the tale Gandalf told me." I laughed, Gandalf most likely didn't go into detail. He probably only told Thorin the skeleton of my story. I felt a soft tug at my hair. I twisted my back to look to Kili. He had one eye open. When he saw that I was looking, he closed his eye and pat the floor next to him, indicating for me to lay down. I turned my whole body to face him.

"Actually Kili, I am going to my room now. I am tired." He opened both his eyes to look up at me. I smiled apologetically at him and stood up. "Goodnight sir dwarves and thank you for your kindness." I bowed to them before taking my leave.

I heard a quick shuffling. "I 'll walk with you." I turned to be met with Kili. I smiled bashfully at him.

"Thank you. But you don't have to do any unnecessary walking."

"This whole quest we are on is unnecessary walking." He muttered as he ushered me into the hallway. "I am also tired and will be retiring to my room." He told me. We walked in sort of an awkward silence. I realized I was still only in my robe. I crossed my arms tightly, embarrassed at my attire. I glanced at Kili as he still puffed at his pipe.

"...Does it taste awful?"

He looked at me eyebrows up. "Hmm?" I pulled him from his thoughts.

"What you're smoking." I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Does it have a bad taste? Or does it actually taste good?"

He took the pipe from his mouth and examined it. "Well it doesn't actually taste delicious. It's not the taste that you're after." His gaze went to me. "Want to try?" He smiled.

I hesitated. Eyeing where he put his mouth. I wasn't disgusted by the fact that his mouth was there. I was actually…giddy from it. **I am a little girl.** I brought my hands up to retrieve his pipe. "Do I inhale it or…"

"You can do both. You can taste it first." He suggested. I put my lips around the end of the pipe and took a small puff, tasting it in my mouth. It tasted of herbs and spices. I tasted it once more, watching Kili as I did so. He watched my mouth intently and I felt embarrassed. **Am I doing this wrong?**

"Am I doing it right?" I smiled nervously.

"As well as any dwarf." He smiled at me. I laughed. I wanted to take a big puff this time. I place my lips around the pipe again, this time counting to 3, readying myself. I started to inhale slowly and as I did so I counted the seconds. When I reached 5 Kili's eyes went wide.

He went for the pipe. "Thaaat's a bit much for your first time." He took the pipe from me. He winced as I coughed and hacked releasing the smoke. I wheezed and coughed some more, all the while laughing at myself. I did not expect that.

"Are you-" I coughed again and this time I got lightheaded. I stumbled toward the balcony. Kili grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Niya! Are you alright!" He pushed the hair from my face. **I really need to braid it.**

I nodded to him, clearing my throat harshly. He grimaced. I took a deep breath, wheezing. "I - should- have not- taken that much." My voice was hoarse. Kili laughed at me. I cleared my throat again. He loosened his grip on me so our bodies were not touching but his hands remained on my hips.

"How are you feeling?" He smirked at me.

I spoke softly. "Light headed, but not as much."

He nodded at me. "It does that to you." I looked at his eyes, then the rest of his face.

"I feel very relaxed. This robe is really soft." I bit my lip smiling. Everything just felt good.

Kili chuckled, his breath tickling my face, and just smiled softly at me, looking at me. I swallowed hard. **This is one handsome dwarf.**

"Let me take you to your room. "He said lowly. I nodded. His arms fell from my waist and we continued down the hall to my room. I stopped at my door.

"Thank you for walking with me." I turned to him. "And thank you for letting me try your pipe-weed and for almost killing me." I joked. He laughed and smiled wide.

He bowed and gently took my hand. I thought he was going to kiss it, but he didn't. Instead he straightened up and pulled me towards him and cupped my cheek with his other hand. My heart was racing. "Good night, Lady Niya." He whispered and then softly kissed my left cheek, a little below my eye. It was an odd place to kiss, but I blushed madly, trying to conceal my pleased smile as he released me and took a half-step back. He turned and walked two rooms down stopping at a pair of doors. He was just two rooms down.

"Good night." I replied, smiling at him knowingly. "Prince Kili." He looked towards me smirking. I entered my room, allowing my smile to widen to its fullest. I looked like a bashful child. I retreated to my bed and laid down on top of the covers. That is how I fell asleep. In my robe, on top of the covers with my hand where Kili kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Next installment! Thank you to german-girl and the others who reviewed, and especially to pat4pat for your love :] I also thought that maybe I can throw them in bed already ;] AHH but I wanted Kili to be a gentleman. AND keep the anticipation and sexual tension building Muahaha. Please, enjoy._**

* * *

I awoke the next day, blinking up at the ceiling. **Why did I wake up?** A knock came at my door.

"Lady Niya." Someone called from outside my door. **Oh**.

"Yes." I croaked. **Ew**. My throat was dry and hoarse from coughing so much last night. I smiled as I sat up, remembering last night. My door opened and a she-elf stood in the doorway.

"Breakfast is being served in the hall." I nodded at her and said my thanks. She shut my door and I stretched long before getting dressed in my normal clothes. They were laying on the divan, completely clean and dry. I put on my brown breeches and my dark green undershirt and my boots. I did not need to wear my extensive outfit with all its layers. I actually looked at myself in the mirror before I left my room. I gasped in horror at the sight that beheld me.

My hair was an awful mess. I did not braid it. But my FACE. My right eye was bruised a deep purple below it, as if my right eye has never seen sleep. My cheek bone was also bruised a lighter purple and also above my eyebrow there was some bruising. IT was from when the orc got a hit in to my face. Why did no one tell me I looked like this. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life. I pressed the bruising below my eye and winced and realization hit me. **Kili was kissing my bruises. Not me. **I sighed to myself and pushed my feet to walk away from the mirror. As I walked to the hall, I brushed my fingers through my hair, trying to get as many tangles out. There was no one in the dining hall. **I think I am late.** I sat by myself and ate breakfast by myself. An elf was filtering in and out of the dining hall to check on me and I always said I was fine. But this time…

"Are you doing fine still Lady Niya?" He asked.

I gulped down my drink. "Actually. Is there an area where I can practice with my weapons?" I smiled up at him. His eyebrows rose in disbelief. A woman asking for the training grounds to practice with her weapons. Unheard of.

* * *

I stared ahead of me, eyeing my target. I could not see the mark but I knew it was there. I 've hit it 40 times already. I breathed in and straightened my back, leaning slightly back then darting my leg forward, bending my knees and –

"Hello Niya!" A certain blond dwarf called. My right arm swung slightly to the side as I always did, releasing my dagger. As the dagger left my fingertips, my left hand grabbed one from my belt upside down and in one fluid movement I flung it at the tree where my other dagger dug into the bark. "It's not polite to stare Kili." I heard Fili whisper, though he fully intended for me to hear because it was such a loud whisper. I straightened my body and turned to look at the brothers. Fili was wearing dark brown breeches with a lighter brown shirt, Kili was wearing dark brown breeches and a blue shirt. I wiped my brow. I knew I didn't hit my target. But I wouldn't let them know that they distracted me.

"OOO." Fili tsked. "Barely missed it." Kili smirked at me.

I frowned at him. "I did not." I said defiantly. I looked to the tree I threw my daggers into. It was 40 feet away, how could he tell.

Kili nodded at the tree and pointed to it. "Missed one by at least a few inches and the other byyy…" He closed one eye. "'Bout fourth of an inch." I glowered at him. "Give or take."

"How can you tell." I rose an eyebrow turning my back on them. I jogged to the tree and plucked my daggers from it. I knew I missed my first one, but I thought I got my second one for sure. But how could they tell where my previous marks were. I measured the distance for the second dagger I threw. It was so small. About a fourth of an inch. Suddenly I heard the twang of a bow and I jumped at the arrow that was lodged in MY target two inches from my face. I snapped my neck toward the two brothers who were chuckling to each other. I angrily yanked the arrow from the tree and drew my bow notching the arrow, aiming first for Kili's face just to quell my anger. Kili lazily hung his quiver of arrows on his shoulder as he conversed with Fili. It was tucked between his arm and his side. I aimed and released my arrow before the brothers knew I was aiming for them. I had hit my target. When I reached the brothers, Fili clapped at me. Kili yanked the arrow I shot into his quiver out.

"Nice shot." Kili realized he could have been hit if he had moved.

"No. I missed. I was aiming for your annoyingly good arm." I walked passed them and sat down on a rock three feet away.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Kili looked to his brother.

"I think you should take it as one." I laughed quietly to myself.

I drank some water. "How did you know I missed my target." I asked the both of them. They turned to me and closed the space between us slightly. "And how did you know how far I missed." I eyed them suspiciously.

They shrugged simultaneously. "I could see it." They chorused.

I laughed at them, easily amused. "That was funny." They looked to each other confused. They did not understand why I found their twinning so funny. I sighed, laughing still. "How did you see…that was 40 feet away." I elaborated.

"With keen, acute eyes that of a young dwarf." Fili said proudly. Kili pointed to the side of his eye and winked when I looked at him.

I averted my gaze to my fidgeting fingers. "How old _are_ you two? You look young, the Dunedaín and the Dwarves age mostly the same, do they not?"

Kili nodded. "I am 77." Kili nodded his head to Fili. "82." I raised my eyebrows in understanding. I felt so young. Fili was 12 years older than me. He probably saw me as a child.

"That is why little Kili does not have a beard growing in." Fili teased his brother, touching his stubble.

"If you think Kili is little, then I am but a babe to your eyes."

"Indeed." Fili nodded jokingly as Kili muttered about his beardless face.

I took notice of his irritated expression. "I thought it was because you were an archer. To be honest Kili." I glanced up at them.

"That too…." Kili rubbed at his chin absentmindedly.

"I like how it looks." Kili smiled at me. "It suits you. I think beards get in the way." I turned to Fili. "Don't your braids and beard bother ladies when you kiss them?"

He played with one braid in thought. "Nnnno. The dwarf women also have beards so it's not as if I can scratch her face with it." My eyes widened. **I forgot that dwarf women have beards. **I rubbed at my chin. **Do they think I am unattractive without a beard?** "Women with no beards are pretty too Niya." I could just hear him roll his eyes. I dropped my hand into my lap and blushed.

"Anyway." I quickly changed the subject. "Why is it that none of you decided to tell me my face was my favourite colour? I was walking about with these horrid bruises and I did not even know I had them."

Fili plopped onto the floor by my feet. "Well." He grunted and laid down with his arms crossed behind his head. He appeared to be sunbathing. "We did not know your favourite colour was violet." Kili sat down cross-legged at his brother's feet and looked up at me.

"I think violet is very becoming on you." He smirked at me. He was picking grass from the ground and sprinkling them onto Fili's boots.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Want to see if it is a becoming colour on you?" I challenged. He scoffed, smiling and shaking his head.

"Oohoohoo." Fili laughed as playful smile donned his face.

"You will not be able to bruise me little Ranger of Middle-Earth." He mocked me and looked up at me. Fili laughed loudly and I swiftly tapped his side with my foot.

"Oh darling you underestimate me." I winked at him. **Where did that come from. Who are you. **I mentally reprimanded myself for flirting.

"Maybe if you were not a small human you could probably cause me a booboo." Kili looked up at me expectantly. He was egging me on.

"With your thought of how I am an "amazing woman" with an "amazing tale," you know I can do more than to cause you a booboo." I stared straight into his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he looked up at me and smiled knowlingly. "Do you hear that brother. She challenges me."

"Mmhmm." Fili nodded, smirking lazily. The sun was putting him to sleep.

"I am not so small Master Dwarf." I stood up. He annoyingly stood up to meet my gaze.

"It looks like you are." He laughed with a lopsided grin.

I stepped up onto the rock behind me and stood a foot taller than him. "Now I am taller than you." I had my hands on my hips.

"No." He chuckled, looking up at me. He looked down to Fili who was watching us. "That's how tall she COULD have been." They laughed together.

I crouched slightly before launching myself at Kili. "Rah!" I roared as I leaped from the rock. Kili's expression went from smiling to shock as he barely had time to catch me. He fell to the ground where I pinned him.

He hissed in pain. "Ahh!" His face full of anguish.

My eyes were wide with worry. "Kili. I 'm so sorry!" I started to climb off him but in a split second his face went from that of one in anguish to a smirk. I had no time to react and he held me and rolled over so that he was on top of me. I yelped as he spun me to the ground.

"You cheated." I breathed into his face. I had to squint. The sun was in my eyes. Kili moved his body up to shield my eyes from the sun but his whole body rubbed against mine in the process. My breath hitched. He chuckled at my reaction. He stayed on top of me not saying anything. I gulped. His face was so close to mine. He was lying fully on top of me. He was looking at my eyes.

"Your eyes." He murmured, tilting his head slightly as a finger traced my face, along my bruises I presumed. "They're brilliant. The colour of honey. And they change with the lighting." I didn't say anyting. Kili finally looked at me. I licked my lips out of nervousness and his eyes glanced down to my lips. I inhaled deeply and I bit my lower lip. He looked to my eyes and back to my lips. I swallowed hard.

"I 'm sorry I cheated." He breathed. I hadn't noticed that I was looking at his lips. He rolled himself off me and I remained laying on the floor. I tried to control my breathing. Now it was Fili, Kili and I lying on the floor, appearing to be sunbathing. I closed my eyes and started to fidget with the grass.

"Can-" I began but stopped myself short taking in a shaky breath before blowing it out. "Can you tell me of yourselves." I asked the both of them. "And of this quest you are going on?"

"Well you know Thorin is our uncle. Right?" Fili asked.

"Yes she does." Kili answered for me, remembering last night when I called him Prince Kili. I put one arm under my head while the other one plucked at the grass. I made a big pile already. I fisted the pile of grass and blindly felt for Kili's body. When I found it, I sprinkled the grass onto his face and chest. I felt the vibrations of the chuckles rumbling in his chest.

Fili continued. "Well, this quest, we are retaking Erebor. Kili and I have never seen it. We live in the Blue Mountains –Ered Luin." Fili stopped. "Let me start from the beginning…At Erebor, before the dragon called Smaug claimed it…" A sprinkling of grass fell on my face and I smiled, keeping my eyes shut, leaving the blades be as they rested on my face. Kili's arm rubbed against mine as he lowered it from attacking my face with grass. I didn't move my arm and he didn't move his. Then slowly, he did. He had his palm up and moved it underneath my face down palm to play with my fingers. My insides churned and my face flushed. "And when the dragon attacked, Thranduil and his elves were there, but they would not help my uncle. That is why Thorin hates to be here." Fili was telling me. I hummed in response. **Why do I already feel so much for this dwarf. He is intoxicating. I feel too much too soon. But I don't seem to be the only one. **I thought as Kili's fingers were slowly inspecting mine. I was no fool, nor was I blind. It was plain as day that Kili had my favour, but I too had his.

* * *

**_Kind of short, sorry, but as promised, I updated! I don't want to just flush all the chapters out at once, that would be weird, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you darlings :]_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This update (intended for a much later posting date) is for the followers and favouriters that I attained since starting this story one day ago. I never imagined I would have ANY readers, maybe one, two, but not this quickly. I will not abandon this story and leave you all hanging by your finger tips from a cliff! Thank you pat4pat, "Amanda", and accioarkenstone for loving me and Niya :]**_

_**Have fun with this one ;]**_

* * *

Fili and Kili told me of their quest, I couldn't believe the things this lot has seen. Even on this quest so far alone. TROLLS! I thought they were from the north for I have only traveled in the south.

They also told many funny stories of their past, most were of Kili getting into some sort of trouble with Fili following behind trying to stop him but ending up in the trouble all the same. We skipped lunch and dined at dinner with the rest of the company including Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and some elves. That day was full of stories and laughs, as were the many days we were spending in Rivendell after that. We trained everyday and everyday I got to know each and every dwarf. Especially Fili and Kili. Especially Kili. During training we especially liked to watch Dwalin try and train Bilbo because he was so stroppy that Dwalin would give up everyday and Fili or Kili or sometimes the both of them would end up training him. They were more patient than Dwalin.

Today was our fourteenth day at Rivendell and we were leaving on the morning of our sixteenth day. I wasn't too sure why we stayed so long if Thorin had a deep disliking for the elves. When I questioned Gandalf about it he merely told me that we were waiting for the right moon. I could not get anything else out of Gandalf. Not even Fili, nor Kili new.

* * *

Kili and I were comparing our shooting stances, our posture for shooting, and even our bows and arrows and quivers. The dwarves were relaxing after a few hours of training and were reminiscing on the past. I was amazed, this lot had many stories to tell and I looked like a child listening to them with wide eyes, laughing at funny parts, gasping at scary parts. Kili was often frustrated that I was distracted with their stories as we were training each other on our own archery styles and skills.

"Niya you're not even watching me!" Kili whined. I snapped my attention back to him, my eyes wide like my smile. He caught me not paying attention again.

"Sorry Kili!" He rolled his eyes, frustrated as he explained what he was going to do again. Unwillingly, my ears caught the story being told and my attention was stolen from Kili yet again.

"Oi remember the time we were visitin' Ered Luin and we were trying to stable our ponies and Fili wouldn't let us!" Bofur started, stealing Bombur's minced pie. He looked genuinely sad and I laughed at him. **Poor Bombur**. I understood because I was like him in the way that we both loved food. Bofur took a bite and gave it back to Bombur who snatched it rather greedily.

Bombur took a bite before answering Bofur. "Yes n' Fili wouldn't let us in." He said as he chewed. I had to look away so I turned my attention back toward Kili who was fidgeting, trying to notch an arrow into his bow. My smile became an amused one when I noticed Kili looked rather uncomfortable, his brow was furrowed as he concentrated hard. I looked at him oddly. He was being rather peculiar.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a small hint of a laugh. He just nodded.

Bofur threw his head back in laughter as he continued. "Fili, what a brother you are!" I turned my head around to look at Fili.

He gave a small smile. "Ahh yes, I could not let Kili be caught in the state he was in." He chuckled. His eyes made it to mine but I did not understand the look he was giving me. My eyes adverted to Dwalin.

"Not a bad place to be I heard." He laughed gruffy.

"Kili if you were a female I would have called you a harlot!" Bofur exclaimed laughing. I raised my eyebrows in shock. **What are they…** "Having your way with the stable maid right in the stable!" My eyebrows fell and I locked my jaw tight. I quickly glanced at Fili, who was still irritatingly watching me still before I righted my head, facing forward. I could see Kili looking at me from my peripheral vision. I notched the arrow I had in my hand. I didn't even need to aim. I took my stance and drew the arrow back, releasing it tensely with a loud thwang reverberating from my bow. I didn't hit the bulls-eye, but I wasn't aiming for it. I hit Kili's arrow where it lodged itself in the target and broke it off, lodging my arrow where his once was. I lowered my bow and looked to Kili. He seemed to cower from my gaze.

Dwalin huffed a laugh. "You missed." He claimed, referring to the bulls-eye in the middle.

"No." I looked to him. "I hit my target dead on." I said with a tight-lipped smile. "Excuse me Master Dwarves, I 've had enough training for today." I bowed slightly at them and kept my eyes trained on the ground as I walked away. A string of "good day"s and "see you at dinner"s were said. I nodded, not caring if anyone saw. What I didn't know was that all of their eyes were on me, but just two pairs of eyes noticed my white-knuckled grip I had on my bow.

"I did not Fili!" I heard Kili yell angrily. I walked up the steps by twos and made for my room. I took my weapons off my body and laid them on the divan, mentally apologizing for staining it with dirt.

* * *

I did not go to dinner and I did not stay in my room for fear of someone looking for me. Instead I sat in the baths pruning until it actually hurt. Yes the palms of my hands began to sting as they tightened because they were so pruney. As requested, I was given a tunic instead of a robe while they rewashed my clothes because I kept getting them dirty. However, they took me quite literally and all I found after my bath was one tunic. No breeches. I held it up to my body. It was big and would cover my body like a very short dress. I shrugged it on and tied the tie tightly around my waist. I tugged on the hem but it would not go further down. I sighed. **At least it covered my body.** I was led to the scroll room, by my request since they insisted that I was accompanied there instead of left with instructions on how to get there. I was left alone once inside, however not fully.

The door to the scroll room opened yet again and I sighed, not trailing my eyes from the book I was reading. "I am FINE. Thank you." I called.

"Are you now? And you're welcome." My head snapped up to meet the blue eyes of Fili.

"Fili! I apologize I thought you were a bloody elf checking up on me again. They think me a child who is capable of setting fires with my mind." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well you were so mad earlier that your head was practically steaming. I would have thought the same." When I didn't laugh, he cleared his throat and approached me. I eyed the plate of food he had. My mouth began to water.

"I brought you food. Since you missed dinner." He sat on the lavish divan across from me, handing me the plate. I shut the book I was reading, setting it beside me. I took the plate from him slowly, thanking him. "What were you reading?" He asked nodding to the book next to me.

I blushed. "Music." He looked at me oddly. "It is a book of songs. I was reading the music, humming them to myself since I do not have a viol."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Ahh I see." **Oh thank you so much Fili for this food.** I took another bite as Fili watched me. "I hope you do not mind my presence. I remember you telling of your affinity for reading." **Wow, he actually remembered me saying that?** "And Bilbo said I might find you here. He said you were talking to him about trying to find the scroll room before we left. You were not in your room." I was right to not linger in my room.

"I do not mind…but you didn't come just to bring me dinner, did you." I eyed him, setting my plate on my lap. He shook his head. "Where is Kili?" I asked, but didn't want to make it seem like I was wondering about him, so quickly I added, "You two are usually inseparable." A look of hurt flashed across his face.

"Ahh, he is upset with me." Fili pushed the thought away. "I came to apologize on his behalf."

An annoyed look plastered my face. "Kili should be the one to apologize for trying to play me like a fool."

"Yes, I 'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"I really liked him Fili. Find it a good thing it did not progress to anything passed heavy flirting." I said bitterly. **Kili thought he could charm me and bed me did he?**

"Anything passed heavy flirting?" Fili looked at me quizzically.

"Well he did kiss my bruise." I said quietly, lifting my fingers to where he kissed me. "Then there were touches here and there, and looks and laughs, and smiles. But I see it was all just a façade."

"You're telling me that Kili has only but kissed you upon your cheek and flirted with you? No, I saw you two kissing the day we first saw you in the training grounds!"

I frowned at him, trying to think of this moment that I cannot recall, it was two weeks ago. "It must have been another, maybe an elf, Fili. He has not kissed me." I rolled my eyes.

"No!" He slapped his knee. "That day! You jumped on him, from the rock! And Kili pretended to be hurt! And what of the night he walked you to your room? Did he not bed you?" I fumed.

"If you think me a targetable harlot Fili you think way beyond understanding." I glared at him. "We were not kissing that day nor did he _bed _me the night he walked me to my room. He was a respectable dwarf who merely walked a lady to her room. That night he only kissed my cheek." I spat. I stood to leave but Fili grabbed my arm standing with me.

"Forgive me Niya, I - I ." He stumbled on his words, his face confused. "I thought Kili had bed you that night. He never came back and he was all smiles the next morning and when I asked him what happened he said nothing. I -" He sighed, his eyes pleading me. "I am sorry. And from the angle I was laying I could not see your faces, I just assumed-"

"You should not assume Fili." I huffed, yanking my arm from his grip, crossing them. We stood there quietly.

Then Fili started laughing. I looked at him angrily. "I can't believe- You are really telling me that Kili has done nothing but kiss your cheek and flirt with you for the past fourteen days?"

"I don't see what is highly amusing. Do you condone your brother playing me a fool?"

"No! That's the thing. Kili, he-" He sat, motioning for me to sit as well. "Please." I sat, rolling my eyes, never uncrossing my arms.

"Back home, Kili did have quite a reputation yes, but he always did the same thing. He would bed the lass the night he met her and never speak to her again." I almost walked away. "I see…it makes much more sense now." Fili said to himself. He laughed then looked at me, his eyes smiling. "Kili is not playing you for a fool Niya."

I opened my mouth to speak, but thought against it, instead I listened to Fili speak. "I know my brother, he does not act this way toward females. There was one." I slouched. "But she broke his heart and wed another man. But this dwarf Kili actually fancied." I blinked at Fili. "I'm trying to tell you he actually likes you Niya. If he hasn't even kissed you on the lips yet, he definitely likes you." It did not make sense to me. My confusion must have been evident on my face. "It means he really _really _likes you Niya. Kili will try to take things slow to not ruin anything." I smiled at the floor and blushed.

Fili sighed. "I must find Kili. When you left, I thought it was because you realized that Kili had bed you like the others and it upset you. When the others watched you leave in confusion I told them Kili had lain with you and Kili denied it also walking away. He didn't even explain."

Fili paused before continuing. "Why _did_ you leave?" He eyed me knowingly.

I fiddled with the hem of my tunic. "I – I got a little jealous. And I thought Kili was playing me a fool like he used to do."

"Well we were both wrong." He stood. "I am going to find Kili." He nodded at me. I stood. "I will right this, and I will correct myself to the rest of the company." He grasped my shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. "I apologize, Lady Niya." He looked at me almost desperately. I smiled at him.

"Go find Kili." I ushered him out of the scroll room with me. "I forgive you." I watched him as he walked at a fast pace down the hall.

I turned to the elves standing by the door of the scroll room. "I can make it to my room, thank you." I bowed to them and turned swiftly before they could reply. As I passed Kili's room I heard voices. I paused in step to listen.

"How could you think that of her Fili, you did not even know her!" Kili almost yelled. **Wow, Fili must have ran to Kili's room if I did not even see him in the halls as we both made for the same direction.**

"Please keep your voice down brother." Fili shushed. "I said I was sorry."

There was a long pause. "What did she say?" I barely heard Kili say.

"She thought you were playing her like you used to do. She was hurt."

"But after you explained all that?" Kili asked desperately.

I could just hear the smirk in Fili's voice. "She likes you brother. She even called you respectable."

"I'm respectable." Kili mumbled.

"Ehh, you were not so respectable amoung the lasses at home." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am now Fili." Kili barked.

"Sorry, sorry." It was silent for so long that I almost retreated to my room. "She likes you Kili. Don't mess it up."

"I -"

"And don't hurt her." Fili said in a warning tone. That made me smile. Protective Fili. "I like her."

"I don't intend to." My stomach leapt up. I almost laughed giddily to myself. I had to bite my lip to keep myself quiet.

"You should have seen what she was wearing tonight." Fili said. I looked down at myself, feeling embarrassed. **Did I look that ridiculous?** "Too bad you didn't see her." His voice teasing.

"What…what was she wearing?" Kili asked slowly, trying not to seem too eager.

"Just a tunic." Fili said so simply.

"Just a tunic!" Kili gasped.

"Don't worry brother, it was long enough." Fili paused briefly before continuing. "But so much of her legs were exposed. Kili it was just below her bum."

"What! Fili-" Kili exclaimed so angrily I blushed.

Fili started laughing. "I'm only teasing you brother!" Fili laughed loudly. "I do not see her in that way. She is like a sister to me, you know that!" Fili laughed again. I heard Kili grunt. I had to contain myself from being a giddy little girl.

I heard shuffling and then footsteps walking towards the door that I was eavesdropping behind. I held my breath and stealthily stepped toward my room. My heart was racing. **I 'll be caught! **I made it to my room and opened the door wide enough for me to slip into. I grabbed the handle and shut it quickly, only slowing down right before it shut completely so it could shut quietly. Just then I heard a door open.

"Good night brother." I heard Fili say.

"G'night Fili." Kili replied. I shakily blew out the breath I had held when I first heard shuffling inside Kili's room. I removed the tunic from my body and threw it on the floor, stretching before walking to my bed naked.

Suddenly my door opened. "Niya?"

"Ahh!" I squealed, grasping the covers from my bed to cover myself. My door shut quickly. I wrapped myself up then turned and stared at the door I knew Kili was behind. "Yes, Kili?" I called weakly.

The door opened slowly and Kili's head slowly revealed itself. He was blushing, eyes trailing the ground. "I am so sorry Niya, I should have knocked." HE was embarrassed? Kili now knows what my whole backside looks like, including my ass.

It became awkward, "It's…fine." I mumbled. His gaze fell on mine.

He opened the door more. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier today." He fidgeted with his tunic.

"Uhm, can we talk about this tomorrow? I 'm going to bed." I looked at him anxiously.

His face dropped. "Oh, okay, I 'm sorry for disturbing you." He started to back out the door.

"Kili." I called. He paused, head jerking up to meet my eyes. I offered a small smile. "We have all day to talk tomorrow." I told him. He matched my smile. "Could you come get me when you leave for breakfast?" I asked him.

His smile grew as he nodded once. "Of course."

"Thank you. And don't forget to knock." I teased with a growing smile.

He laughed nodding. "I will never forget to knock ever again." I laughed. We smiled at each other. Things were better already.

"Good night Prince Kili." I smiled big.

He bowed out of humour. "Good night Lady Niya." He shut my door. I laid down and nervously thought about tomorrow. It was all out. We both knew we had mutual feelings for each other. What will happen now? Then a sad thought came to my mind. **I will be leaving them soon to go home to Radagast. **I started to stroke the top of my nose with the tip of my finger lightly to relax myself and try to find sleep. It usually worked. _Usually._

* * *

_**Kili saw her butt. First nude scene. LOL**_

_**Please review, I would love to hear your comments!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much to Coreys Kitten, reviewing me on every single chapter :] This one is dedicated to her and to pat4pat. You guys are great! Thanks for being so nice :] And hello and thanks to the new followers, favouriters and reviewers._**

_**Next installment begins...now**_

* * *

A loud noise jolted me awake. It was silent again and so I settled deeper into my covers. Too short was that 5 second delay for the noise presented itself again. I roused from my sleep.

"Niya." Kili called from the other side of my door.

"Mmmmmmmm." I called sleepily.

"I 'm coming in." He announced. I repeated my reply. I heard my door open then a laugh from Kili and Fili's lips.

"It's morning, don't you want to eat." Fili called. I whined. I didn't get much sleep last night after Kili left, I was thinking too much. I always stroked the top of my nose to help me sleep but last night, it was still difficult to find sleep.

"…so tired." I mumbled, stretching. They couldn't see me as my whole body and head were underneath the covers. Good thing too, as I was still unclothed.

"Well come on, before we carry you there."

"Mm mm!" I shook my head even though they couldn't see me. "I 'm naked." I said quickly. I blushed.

"Oh. Well Kili has already seen your rear and told me all about last night, so I can say I've seen your rear as well, after Kili's extensive description this morning. You have a small mole on the right cheek of your bum." I heard a thump. "Oof." Kili most likely hit Fili. My cheeks burned in extreme embarrassment. How he managed to see such a small mole on my rear –realization struck me then: **Damn keen eyes that of a young dwarf.**

"Uhm, here." Kili said then a small bundle landed on top of me above the covers. I stuck my arm out and dragged the clothes underneath the covers, quickly dressing. When I was done I dramatically flung the covers away from my body and automatically went into a stretch, whining and moaning. My body went sort of rigid and shook while I stretched as much as I could.

"What is she doing." Fili asked, genuinely confused.

"I think she is stretching." Kili said as he laughed. My body went flaccid then I sat up slowly.

They snickered. "So odd…" Kili mused as he grinned lazily at me. I sent a disapproving look to Kili.

"Thank you for knocking this time." I smirked at Kili. "And thank you for telling Fili specifics of my bum Kili." I said pointedly. He looked to the ground embarrassed.

"You look like a mess." Fili commented. Probably in regards to my hair.

"I keep forgetting to braid it." I mumbled, hopping off the bed. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and rubbed them. "Ready to go!" I smiled brightly at the both of them."

"You're not going to comb your hair?" Kili asked with a smile.

I brushed my fingers through it once. "Good enough." I shrugged.

I walked with the brothers to the dining hall while I combed my fingers through my hair, untangling it for the most part. Breakfast was uneventful, though I kept blushing because I would remember last night. **My bare ass.** It was only us three for quite some time and I expected the others to come but it remained the three of us as we finished eating.

"Where is the rest of the company?" I finally questioned the brothers, wiping my mouth with a cloth.

"They've eaten already." Fili said.

"They're at the training grounds most likely." Kili finished.

"Is it that late?" I mumbled to myself.

"I shall go find out." Fili stood. "Off to the training grounds." He clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled at me before walking away, leaving Kili and I alone.

Kili made no move to follow his brother. "You don't want to go to the training grounds?" I asked him. He was staring at me.

"No." He shook his head then smirked. "I thought we were going to have all day to talk."

I rolled my eyes with a smile but my insides were churning anxiously. "Very well, where would you like to go?"

He stood up and held his arm out to me. "Care for a walk with me?" I smiled up at him, shaking my head. I stood and took his arm. We walked in a relatively comfortable silence down the halls of Rivendell until we reached the tree line into the forest.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Not in the slightest." He exclaimed positively. "And I am sorry about last night."

"I hope I at least didn't disappoint." I flirted. **What in the…who am I ?**

"Definitely not." He murmured. I looked to him and found that he was already looking at me. "You definitely have a nice ass." He smirked. I turned away, my cheeks flushed.

"Mole and all?" I feigned desperation, but broke into a laugh.

"That's the best part!" He exclaimed laughing with me.

"I'm glad you think so. Maybe one day you can repay the favour and I can see yours." I frowned at the ground. **That didn't sound like I hoped it would.**

"Really now." He was amused at my flirting but he wasn't going to lose this opportunity. "Well it is only a waxing crescent, maybe when the moon is full, you can see mine." I laughed loudly at his pun. "Although, it definitely was a beautiful, round full moon last night. Are there any chances of seeing a full moon again?" He grinned at me. **He just called my bum beautiful.**

I released his arm and stepped out of the trees. We arrived at a small lake. Or a very large pond. A large pool, we will call it that. Or a spring. "Definitely not, sir dwarf." I turned and Kili followed me out into the sun. I smiled at him.

"Ever?" He lifted his shirt up over his head tossing it on the ground. My smile fell as I gulped. I just shrugged.

He sauntered over to me and I could not for the life of me take my eyes from his chest. The hair that sprouted about and the line of hair that led to the top of his breeches. He stopped close to me, almost touching me. His hand reached up and pet my hair, his fingers grazing over my breast only slightly.

"Your hair is a dark brown." He hummed. I swallowed hard. I could feel his breath on my lips. My breathing started to shake. "But I 've noticed you have light streaks in it." I merely nodded. "It's beautiful."

"What are you doing?" I whispered, looking at him. He stepped back and started to undo his breeches. My eyes widened.

"Going for a swim." He walked toward the water and disappeared from my sight. **That wasn't what I was referring to.** I was referring to his actions toward me, those of the past fourteen days even. The sexual tension was not passing by unnoticed. I heard him pull his breeches down. "Are you going to swim with me?" He asked as he stepped into the water.

I glanced behind me, thankful his lower body was already underneath the water, but this water was most clear and I could see the faint line that made up his bum. I quickly averted my gaze as he turned around. He walked deeper and deeper, watching me still until his neck and head were just above the water. **DO NOT LOOK SOUTH.** I commanded myself.

I fully turned around. "Swim in my clothes?" I asked stupidly.

"If you want. They're hard to get out of when they are completely wet." He said as a matter-of-factly. I stood there frozen as he swam in a circle. "I am waiting Niya." He sang.

"You have to turn around." I ordered him. He made a twist in the water.

"There." He smiled goofily at me.

"I 'm not swimming with you Kili unless-"

"Alright alright." He held up his hands in surrender. "Let's say I go under and hold my breath for 30 seconds and when time is up you better be in the water."

I looked behind me, to make sure there were no spying dwarves or elves before nodding in agreement. Kili ducked his head underwater and I immediately stripped my shirt and tossed it to the side, next came my breeches and my feet touched the water by 10 seconds. I hurriedly splashed my way towards Kili so that my neck and head were just above the water. I tapped Kili's head and he surfaced, shocked at how close I was to him.

"Hello." He greeted me huskily.

"Hello." I whispered my reply. Kili cupped water in his hands and smoothed my hair back with it.

"Don't you want to wet the rest of your hair?" He asked though he already started doing it for me. I sighed and turned my head to the side as Kili tucked my hair behind my ear.

Kili stopped and cupped my cheeks in his hands forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong Niya." Concern written in his eyes. I looked at him sadly. "We can get out if you want."

"It's not- it's- you know I 'm leaving you to go back home with Radagast." I stated obviously. Kili's shoulders slumped.

"I actually forgot about that." He breathed, his eyes leaving mine, but they never looked down at my body. He caught my eyes again. "Why does this sadden you, I thought you wanted to go back."

"I do but-" I stopped myself. My hands found his and I slowly pulled them from my face. He watched me with sadness in his eyes. I swam passed him, dipping my head underneath. When I surfaced my breaths were shorter. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

I almost startled when I heard Kili's voice directly behind me. "But what…" He pressed, although we both know he knew why.

I shook my head. **Why did his happen so fast.**

"What are you talking about Niya?" My eyes shot open. **Did I just say that out loud?**

"Kili. . . I really like you." I said softly. I still didn't face him.

"Because of recent events we both know how I feel about you. We both know how we feel about each other."

"I don't want to get hurt." I sighed. "I don't want to leave you." I whispered.

Kili's arm came around and held my stomach while his other hand gripped my waist. He pulled me towards him and I felt his body press up against mine from behind. I inhaled sharply. My head felt light and my heart immediately started racing. His hand quickly came up to move my hair to one side before submerging again and gripping my waist.

His nose nudged my shoulder. "Then don't leave." He breathed before placing his lips to my shoulder. My breathing hitched and my eyes closed. He trailed light kisses leading to my neck then to behind my ear. It was painfully pleasurable.

"Kili." I breathed out a moan. He sucked on my neck, no doubt leaving a mark. He moved to a familiar spot on the back of my neck. There, in permanent ink was my prisoner tattoo. He kissed each of the five numbers once before making his way back to the side of my neck.

"What is that?" He murmured against my neck.

I gulped. "My number." I said quickly. He began sucking on my neck again. "They tattooed-" I breathed in. "The prisoners' numbers on them." I exhaled. I felt his hand trail along the scar on my side, his hand painfully close to my breast. Kili's stubble rubbed my skin roughly as he kissed and sucked my neck. Suddenly his tongue flicked my neck and I gasped. I felt him smile against my neck. He flicked his tongue again and then slid it up my neck to my earlobe, taking it between his teeth. "Kili." I moaned louder and lolled my head back onto his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." He whispered into my hair as he nuzzled me. I turned in his grip so that I was facing him. Our eyes mirrored each others, full of lust and want but there was also an ache. An ache for each other, for each other's presence. We have spent every waking hour together for the past two weeks, and will be spending more days together before we had to part, it was something I was not looking forward to. My hands slid up his chest and neck and tangled themselves into his hair.

"What about Radagast, what about this quest you are on." He kissed my still bruised cheek.

"Come with us." He kissed my other cheek. "I 'll talk to Thorin." He kissed my jaw. I closed my eyes as he kissed me all over my face but my longing lips. "Please Niya." His breath on my face made me flutter my eyes open. "Let me court you."

My eyes shot open in shock. "You will court me just to keep me?"

"No." He nuzzled my neck and placed a kiss underneath my ear. "I will court you because I want to."

It was hard to focus while his lips were on my neck and as his naked form was brushing against mine. "If you court me, I will have to stay with you?" I questioned. He nodded, the rough stubble on his chin scratching my chest.

"You will be mine." He retreated from my neck.

"What if Thorin says I cannot accompany you passed our agreed parting site?" I asked, worry lacing my voice.

He pulled me closer to him, my breasts pressing up against his chest causing him to elicit a groan. "He won't. I promise." I bit my lip and his eyes averted their gaze to them. His mouth fell open slightly. "Say yes." He whispered.

I swallowed again. I pulled Kili's head closer to mine, my lips lingering painstakingly close to his before muttering "Yes." He captured my lips with his immediately causing me to moan. The kiss was messy, full of hunger. I opened my mouth and Kili's tongue immediately met mine. Kili held me tighter drawing a moan out of me and causing me to tighten my fists in his hair, earning a moan in return. I took Kili's bottom lip between my teeth and bit gently, earning another moan from him.

He pecked my lips then down my jaw and down to my neck and to my shoulder where he kissed and nipped my skin. My head fell to his shoulder and I bit down on him. He grunted, thrusting his hip forward. I wrapped my legs around his hips, his hard member pressing against my belly.

"Mahal Niya." He moaned, continuing to kiss and nip at my shoulder. One of his hands slid slowly from my back to my side and then slowly cupped my breast.

"Kili just take me." I moaned wildly.

Kili froze. He removed his hand from my breast and rewrapped me in his arms. I moaned at the absence of his hand. He sighed, lifting his head to meet my gaze. "Niya breath." His thumb softly stroked my back.

"Why." I closed my eyes and grinded myself against his member.

"Niya." Kili moaned. He pulled me off of him, much to my dislike. "We barely started courting. I 'm sorry for letting it escalate and letting it get this out of control." He breathed. It was very difficult for him to not look at my breasts. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself and keep my eyes on his. "Mahal knows I want you right now, but-" He shook his head and finally brought his eyes up to mine. I smiled knowingly. "But we can't."

"I'm sorry." I shied away from his gaze. I felt too embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry." He pulled me back into a hug. "I want it as much as you do…but I want to do this slowly, do this somewhat right. I mean look we are already naked, in each others arms." He tried to lighten the mood. I blushed. "But we can do this." He lifted my chin and placed his lips on mine kissing me tenderly. His tongue pushed my mouth open and we kissed slowly this time. The burning feeling in my stomach returned, however, and I subconsciously pressed myself to his hips causing Kili to groan and cease our kiss.

"But it makes me want to do that." I sighed.

"This is proving to be difficult already." Kili muttered. "This is all your fault. You are seducing me." He accused playfully.

I feigned anger. "I am not!" I said as I slid my hands down his chest. He released me and grasped my hands in his, bringing them up to his smiling lips with a laugh.

"No. It is my fault." He kissed my knuckles. "You cannot resist me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh darling, don't flatter yourself." I scoffed.

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Shall we get dressed?" He asked me. My eyes were still closed as a result from the kiss.

I nodded and when I opened my eyes I caught him smirking at me. I pushed away from him. "Go get dressed. I shall wait for you." I playfully splashed him.

"Try not to watch me." He called teasingly as he swam to the bank. I turned around to let him get dressed privately, though he probably didn't mind if I watched.

"You can turn around now." He called. I turned around to see him pulling his undershirt on. I swam close to the edge and when it got shallow, Kili turned allowing me to step from the water unseen. I smiled at his politeness. I quickly pulled my undershirt on and bent over so that my wet hair didn't wet my shirt more than necessary.

My shirt covered a small upper portion of my legs. "You can turn."

Kili turned as he was swiping the water from his arms. When he saw me his eyes were glued to my exposed legs. I pulled my breeches up, smiling at him.

"Yes." He nodded. "This is going to be very difficult." He shook his head at me smiling. I scoffed a laughed as I slipped my boots on. I then proceeded to squeeze the water out of my hair. "Come, I must speak with Thorin. We leave at dawn tomorrow." I suddenly got anxious. I wrung my hands as I straightened up then stopped wringing my hands and shook them, trying to rid the nerves.

Kili laughed slightly at me. "It is quite odd to see a fierce Dunedaín ranger let nerves eat her away." I didn't say anything. "All will be fine." Kili reassured me as he started to walk back into the trees.

I sighed and nodded, following him. We walked in silence across the forest. Kili lifted his hand to the small of my back and guided me forward. I was so nervous, I started wringing my hands again and even started chewing my lip. We exited the forest and entered right into the training grounds. Unluckily for me, Thorin and company were there. I let out a shaky breath.

Kili leaned in to me. "Relax." He whispered and rubbed my back. I tried to exhale slowly.

"Thar' you two are!" Bofur called happily. I smiled nervously at them. I felt embarrassed now. Surley Fili had already spoken with them. Things were different. They knew about our feelings for each other.

"Why are you guys wet." Nori asked giving us a weary look. I looked at our clothes. There were wet splotches on them. I looked to Kili, for I did not know what to answer with.

"Uncle. May I have words with you." Kili. So straightforward. I looked to Thorin. He glanced between Kili and I , then nodded. I stood there awkwardly.

"Are you okay lassie?" Balin asked me. I nodded my head too quickly. Fili walked up to me.

"Want to train?" He offered me one of his swords. I swallowed and took his sword. "I've said I wanted to see you with a sword have I not?" He asked me as he led me away from the others, giving us more space. I merely nodded in response. "All this time here and I have not seen you with your sword! Let's have a go shall we?" He smirked at me and lifted his sword, taking a stance. I looked toward Kili and Thorin. I could not read Thorin's expression. I lifted my sword. "Niya." Fili sounded alerted. I looked to him. "You're shaking." He quickly made his way toward me grasping my hands around the hilt of the sword.

"I am afraid." I whispered. He took the sword from me.

"You? Why? What is the matter?"

"Kili and I are-" I cut myself short when I saw Kili slump and walk towards us. My heart dropped. Thorin walked out of the training grounds.

"Kili?" Fili clapped his brother on the back. I watched Kili expectantly.

He sighed and looked at me warily. "He said he needs to speak with Gandalf. He gave me no answer."

Fili looked between us suspiciously. "What in Durin's name am I missing?"

* * *

**_Woo, some sexy times, well a tease of a sexy time ;]_**

**_Please review, I'd like to know what you all think!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks again to pat4pat, and Coreys Kitten, you guys are fabulous. Thank you to the others who reviewed, especially the guest who left the review about the mixture of humor and sensuality being well balanced and perfectly done, I couldn't reply to you so I'm doing it here: you made my cheeks hurt with smiling so much and made me squeal in excitement, so thank you so much, I truly appreciate your review and that you think that. **_

_**Just something I'd like to share, I seriously say thank you to each review I get, and to each new follower or favouriter (yes I say "thank you so much" to the screen, don't judge me)**_

_**So, the next installment begins now**_

* * *

"Cheers!" The dwarves bashed their flaggons of ale together spilling it everywhere.

"To Kili and Niya!" Fili yelled drunkenly. Kili slung his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, kissing the side of my head.

"Ay." Bofur seconded. "May their courtship be everlasting…" **Aww Bofur **"And full of long nights." The dwarves laughed and cheered. I rolled my eyes. **Spoke too soon. **They drew their mugs up and silence took the room as they chugged their ale. I only sipped mine. It was my second ale and my cheeks were already flushed.

After Kili announced to the dwarves that I had agreed to court him they called for a celebration. Any women agreeing to court Kili was something to celebrate, according to Bofur. We sat around in the usual place we lounged, if not at the training grounds and drank and ate food. Kili and Fili even played a little fiddle which I thought was just too cute. As the time went by, the dwarves got more drunk and Bombur got more hungry. Mostly everyone, including me was lulled into a relaxed state due to the ale. The loud talking didn't cease, but everyone was sitting around or laying on the floor, either talking, smoking, or singing.

Bofur and Bifur were at the fire trying to roast greens and sausage as Kili was lazily sitting back on the divan as I sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. He was smoking his pipe, his arm lazily holding me around my waist.

"I need to wash my braids." Fili fingered his braided beard as he talked to himself.

"Lass." Balin called to me. I looked to him slowly, so relaxed by the ale and Kili's pipe-weed that he shared with me. "You two haven't done your courtship braids."

Kili straightened up his back, causing my body to jerk forward. I grasped his legs with a start. "What is that." I asked.

"Thank you Balin!" Kili pat my side. "Come, turn around." He scooted backward, his back flush with the divan.

"What…" I wasn't sure what to ask as I stood and faced Kili as he set his pipe on the floor.

"A courtship braid lass." Balin said as if it would jog my memory. It didn't. Kili motioned for me to come closer then patted between his legs. I sat and pulled one leg up to my chest, letting the other hang over Kili's and off the divan. He pulled me close to him so that my foot and leg was in his groin area. "When dwarves court each other, they braid a courtship braid into each other's hair. Might as well do it now when we are all here as witnesses."

I nodded my head in understanding as Kili sectioned off a small portion of hair above my left ear and smoothed it out between his fingers. "Do I do one too? I am not a dwarf."

Kili nodded but said nothing as he parted my hair three ways. "Of course lass, you are courting a dwarf! And don't you want other lasses to know he is courting someone already?" **Oh.**

I sectioned off a small portion of Kili's hair above his left ear as he had done to mine. He was already braiding my hair along the side of my head and down behind my ear. He smiled at me as I combed my fingers through his tangles. I gave him a shy smile back. **Is it supposed to feel this intimate when it had to have witnesses?** I bit my lip in concentration as I started braiding a two-strand braid. It was my favourite style. I would catch Kili glancing at me now and then, laughing at my concentration face. I would just blush and smile, continuing to braid his hair along his head as it dipped down behind his ear. When I finished my braid, I did not know what to hold it off with.

"Are you finished?" Kili asked, still eyeing the braid he was doing on me. I nodded. He was almost done with mine, and my hair was about four times longer than his. "What took you so long?" He laughed, glancing at me.

"I did a two strand braid. It takes a bit longer but it is my favourite style." He nodded in understanding.

"I will do that to your hair after I am finished with your courting braid, to keep it clean and out of your face." He teased me. He knew I had been forgetting to braid it. Oin handed me two pieces of string for a temporary hold on the braids until we got clasps for them. I tied Kili's braid off and examined it proudly, smiling at it.

"Excuse me, Lady Niya." A voice called from the entrance behind me.

"Yes." I replied turning my head only part ways to not interfere with Kili's braiding. In my peripheral vision I could see an elf standing at the entrance.

"Master Thorin and Mithrandir request your presence." I held my breath and turned my head back to face Kili.

He had a grim look on his face. He was far off, for as his eyes met mine for a brief moment, I could see him deep in thought.

"Lady Niya?" The elf called me again.

"She will be a moment." Kili snapped.

"Kili." I whispered harshly giving him a look of disapproval.

"This is an important part of our courtship." Kili muttered.

"I will just be a moment." I called to the elf.

"Shall I wait for you?"

"You shall wait no longer." Kili replied gruffly. He tied the piece of string around my braid then dropped his hands to his lap. He wouldn't look at me, instead he stared off to the side, irritated. I felt like I ruined our moment. I waited to see if he would look at me but he didn't. I sighed quietly and went to stand but Kili swiftly gripped my arms and brought me back down, pulling me to him, placing his lips on mine. I thought the kiss was going to be hard and quick, but it was soft and gentle. I kissed him back, my heart fluttering. He released my arms and put them on the side of my head, petting my hair back.

He parted his lips from mine. "Go." He whispered. I swallowed and nodded. I stood and turned, and before I walked away, Kili tapped my bum. I shot him a playful glare as I met the elf at the entrance. The last thing I saw before exiting with the elf was Kili's loving smile.

"Mole." I heard Fili call out. I rolled my eyes as I heard him snicker at himself.

* * *

The elf led me to the scroll room where I found Gandalf and Thorin sitting where Fili and I sat the night before. Thorin's back was to me, however Gandlaf saw me approach.

"Ahh, young Niya." Gandlaf stood and smiled. Thorin stood and turned to face me. At that moment Gandalf sent me a wink. My heart skipped a beat. **That had to be good.**

"Niya. Please, sit." He motioned for me to sit next to Gandalf on the divan. When I sat, they followed suit. "First thing's first." Thorin started giving me a hard look. It softened but only a small amount. It was mostly in his eyes. "I understand you agreed to court my nephew Kili." I nodded slowly, not sure where this was going to lead. His gaze on me softened even more. "I want to commend you and your courtship with him." I smiled happily.

"Thank you Thorin." I bowed my head.

"But regarding your company on this quest." His normal stern voice returned. I averted my wide eyes to him. **This is what I came here for.** "Kili did not tell you of Dwarven customs." I began to wring my hands and bit my lip nervously. "The first stages of courtship comprise of the two living apart. Writing of poems, or songs, making gifts for the other is customary. Then the second stage is living together, traveling together is the popular pick." I could not believe my ears. We were to live apart. I thought Kili said I could come on the quest. I breathed deeply.

"However…"** Had I any hope? **"This courtship is hardly customary, you are not a dwarf." He had an amused look to his face. "You certainly have my nephew's favour. You reeled him in deep into your charm pool." I smiled meekly at him. "And under the circumstances of this quest, Gandalf deemed it unwise to part you two." I glanced sideways at Gandalf briefly. "You only started your courtship, and I see it cruel to part two that has just begun their journey. Mahal knows how long this quest will be or what it will make of us. I agree it is wiser to keep you together, should anything happen, at least you are with each other." Thorin had a soft side for his nephews.

"Thorin…I -" I didn't know what to say, but my expression was that of deep gratitude.

He cleared his throat. "And well…Kili practically begged me. I need him at his best. If parting you two shall only leave him moping I cannot have that." He covered as he wore his tough persona once again. "Also Gandalf and Kili vouch that you are a skilled warrior and somewhat of an assassin with stealth and healing abilities." My eyebrows rose to that comment. **An assassin…Niya: the assassin.**

Gandalf finally spoke. "Yes! I told Thorin you could be a second burglar! You are highly trained in stealth and the dragon will not smell you because you would probably smell like the earth to him, what with living with Radagast for so long, but it benefited with your knowledge of the earth and its healing properties." At the mention of my long-time friend I saddened and Gandalf took notice. "Are you sure you want to do this Niya…"

I sat for a second replaying the question in my head before responding. "Yes. I have lived stationary for far too long, but with a deep gratitude to Radagast. I will always find home with him, but I must find my own." I replied confidently.

"Spoken proud and true!" Thorin nodded at me, impressed.

Thorin stood, along with Gandalf. They looked down to me and motioned for me to rise. "Welcome Niya, Ranger of the south, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Thorin advised I went to my room to rest because we were leaving at dawn in the morning. I wanted to go tell Kili immediately of the news but I had to wait for the morning. I walked to my room quietly and upon entering I discovered new items on the divan. The only recognizable items were the new arrows that sat in my quiver. I ran my fingers gently through the feathers. Sitting next to my weapons was a pack with a piece of parchment lying atop.

**_For your quest. I bid you and the company safe travels._**

**_ Lord Elrond_**

He knew of the quest, yet he did not try to stop us. I looked inside of the pack. Underneath an extra cloak the elves were gifting me, there was an empty water skin, then countless herbs, oils and healing supplies. I could not express the thanks I had for the elves. Thorin may dislike them, but this place will always give me nice thoughts, for more than one reason.

My door opened. "Niya. How long have you been in here?" I motioned Kili over to me.

"Not long. I just got in." I replied.

"I heard Thorin pass my room. I was waiting for you." He approached my side. "I didn't even hear you." He muttered to himself. I gave him a sideways glance and smirked. "That's because I 'm somewhat of an assassin." I teased, quoting him.

Kili rocked on his heels. "What did Thorin say…"

I tried to feign the deepest sadness I could muster before looking at Kili. His face fell. It must have worked. He took me in his arms in a tight embrace. I put his head in my hands and pulled it from my neck. The look in his eye killed me. I could not lie to him any longer. I kissed him softly then smiled against his lips, "He said yes Kili." I breathed.

Kili lifted me off the ground at once, his arms wrapping around my bum. He looked up at me with an unbelievably large grin. "Don't you ever do that to me! Oh, I cannot even be angered towards you!" He dropped me a little so that he could kiss me. He walked to the bed and fell onto it backwards. I broke the kiss and pushed myself up on my arms to look down at Kili. He pushed my hair back and then fisted it, his other hand laying on my cheek.

He gazed at my face in almost awe. "You are so beautiful." He murmured. I leaned into his cheek and closed my eyes. "I am so happy." I opened my eyes.

"I am happy I am going to be with you." I replied.

"I have something for you." He told me. I crawled off of him and allowed him to sit up. He fished in his pocket and his hand reappeared closed over something. "While you met with Thorin and Gandalf I asked an elf for assistance." I looked at him confused. "I did not know which you would want." He opened his fist revealing four hair clasps. "So I got two of each." There were two deep violet clasps and two blue ones. "I got the violet because it is your favourite."

"And the blue?"

"It is the colour of the like of Durin." I fingered them in his palm before taking one of each.

"Are our braids supposed to match?" I asked. I did not know much about dwarf customs.

"Customarily, yes but I like the braid you gave me. It represents who I am courting."

"Then _I _think…" I opened the purple clasp, untying the string on Kili's braid and clasping his hair. "We should match clasps." I finished then put the blue clasp underneath the violet one.

"That is a brilliant idea." He replied repeating my actions on my hair. He stroked the full length of my braid before pulling me down to lay with him. We lay side-by-side merely looking at each other. I fingered Kili's braid as he laid still looking at me in thought. I felt as though he was considering me.

"Is this your first braid?" I eyed it as I played with it.

"Mmhmm." Kili barely hummed before leaning in and kissing me. First it was soft and loving but it became fevered as I pressed my body into his. I was pushed onto my back as Kili rolled on top of me. His tongue meeting my lips caused my lips to part, his tongue darting into my mouth. We kissed hurriedly, Kili's hand running up my side, exploring my body. His hand cupped my breast and my breath hitched as our tongues danced. When he started to squeeze and massage my breast I broke our kiss throwing my head to the side with a moan. Immediately his lips latched onto my neck, sucking, nipping. I arched my back into him, receiving a groan from Kili. He suddenly stopped the movement of his hand, as he kissed up my neck and jaw and placed a final sweet kiss on my lips. My breathing was ragged. Kili lifted himself on his arms to look at me.

"You are a fiend." Kili laughed amused at me. I huffed.

"You make me a fiend." I lightly hit his chest. He rolled off of me and sat next to me on the bed.

"I shall come for you in the morning and I will braid your hair." I sat up next to him. He lifted my hand to his mouth. "I promise." He laughed against my hand before kissing it. I've wanted to braid my hair since we got to Rivendell and it had yet to be braided.

I nodded at his promise. He stood, holding my hand still and pulling me up with him. "Goodnight my Lady Niya." He kissed my lips chastely. "Sleep well." He made for my doors.

"Good night my Prince Kili."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading darlings, positive and negatives are both welcome, if you don't like something, I'd like to know what, I'm open to opinions.**_

_**The courtship braid I made to be on the left side because that's where the heart is. The braid starts out as a french braid, running above and along the ear, dipping down behind it then braiding all the way down.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello darlings, sorry for the delay, it is the holidays after all. Here is a holiday gift for my followers, favouriters, and reviewers! Thank you all who reviewed as well :]**_

_**Next installment begins now...**_

* * *

When I awoke, a faint light entered the room through the curtains. I had woken before Kili. I peeked out the curtain to affirm my thoughts. The sun has not yet risen above the horizon, though dawn was nearly upon us.

I stood above my clothes in thought. **I have time for a quick bath.** I wanted to take advantage of the baths, who knows when the next time a decent bath will come our way. I silently sped down the halls, wanting to hurry before everyone woke up and I would end up being the last one ready. I stopped at Kili's door and held my ear to it, closing my eyes. I could feel subtle vibrations from Fili's room as he moved about in his bed, but nothing from Kili's room. Only his heavy breathing due to sleep could be heard. I smiled as I backed away from his door. Once at the baths, I quickly ran the water, having to deal with it not being as warm as I wanted, I didn't have time for a nice warm, relaxing bath. I didn't use any soaps either, I merely ran water over my body and soaked my hair so it was not long at all before I was dressed again. On the way back to my room I stopped at Kili's door again, opening it slowly. To my surprise he was already up and getting dressed. I leaned against the doorframe chewing my lip. His back faced me and he hadn't heard me. I was _just _a little too late as he already had on his undershirt and was shrugging on his tunic. As he adjusted it and got comfortable, I approached him silently from behind, grabbing the belt from the divan and wrapping my arms around his waist to fasten it. Kili jolted with a mighty start, it even scared myself to jump away from him.

He turned quickly to find me with his belt still in my hands. Realization sailed over his face. "Mahal Niya." Kili breathed, a hand on his chest. "I don't know how you do that." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I chirped wrapping my arms around his waist briefly to kiss his lips. I rounded his belt behind him then pulled away to fasten it loosely so he can adjust it how he liked, which he did immediately after.

"Your hair is wet." He pointed out as he moved for his coat. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I woke up before you could wake me and I wanted to take advantage of this place one more time before we left. I just rinsed my hair and myself. Then I came here to wake you."

After inspecting his coat, he threw it on. "I was going to wake you after I dressed myself." He defended himself.

"I trust you were Kili. Do not worry over it." I stroked his braid. Kili was fully dressed, weapons in his hands.

"Let us get you ready." He ushered me out the door. He followed behind me, stopping briefly to check if Fili was up. As I dressed myself, Kili stood to the side ornamenting himself with his quiver, his sword, and his bow, all the while staring at me. His face was expressionless as he watched me. It made me feel self-concious.

"What." I said weakly as I straightened my tunic over my body. He just shook his head, his gaze never wavering. I tightened my belt around my hips then threw on my coat.

"You are incredibly sexy." Kili said suddenly. I looked to him and his eyes were raking my body up and down. I blushed deeply, tugging on the sleeves of my coat. "The day you first burst through those trees Niya…"He shook his head at the memory. "I have never seen such a woman before. So beautiful, yet such a fierce warrior. I could tell just by looking at your face that you were not a woman who needed help in a fight. You were a fighter. And you were different. I was instantly attracted to you." The compliments made me very self-conscious, but I was shocked to hear that he had an instant attraction to me. "Come, let me braid your hair." **Finally.** I sat on the divan next to my new pack with my back towards Kili. He threaded his fingers through my hair and started the three-strand braid.

"I think I may have string in my pack." I pulled it onto my lap and started blindly searching through it, not wanting to move my head.

"Yea- since when did you have a pack? I don't remember you having one when you burst through the trees with Radagast."

"It is from Lord Elrond." I pulled the item in my hand up in front of my face to see what it was. A roll of twine. I cut a piece long enough to tie the end of my braid with one of my daggers. "He gifted me many things." Kili only grunted in response. "Herbs, oils, and other supplies for healing, a water skin and a cloak." Kili hummed in acknowledgement. "I even received arrows as well." Kili slowed his braiding, if for only a second.

"I too received arrows. I did not know where they came from." He paused. "They look like yours." He added. "Maybe….they are a gift from Lord Elrond."

"For what?" I asked laughing, wondering why he would gift Kili.

"Our courtship perhaps." I had not thought about that.

"Possibly." Was all I said. Kili's hand appeared in front of my face looking for something. I handed him the string and he quickly tied it around the end of my braid.

"There you go." He dropped the braid. It nearly hit my bum. "Your hair is so long."

"Finally." I fisted it then ran the braid through it before standing up and proceeding to put on the rest of my items. I threw the quiver on first, then the sword around my back then my pack which had my cloak bundled up and tied underneath it. I lastly put my bow over and around my body so I didn't have to hold it.

"Let's go." I went for the door but Kili snatched my wrist. I looked to him, his eyes were clouded with desire.

He sighed deeply. "You are an incredibly sexy warrior Niya." He approached me slowly, eyeing me up as if I were his prey. "Seeing you like this, donning all your layers and weapons…" He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed. "It makes me want to take it all off."

I heard someone approach the door. "Please don't brother." Kili slumped giving me a dejected look. I smiled at him before looking over his shoulder at Fili who stood at my door dressed like the first day I ran into the dwarves. "I don't want to see your mole Niya. I already have a descriptive picture in my head." Fili teased, I frowned playfully at him.

Kili sighed irritatingly, dropping his hands and turning to his brother. "Gaah, Fili you are not going to shut up about that are you."

Fili shrugged. "You should have never told me."

"True." I agreed with Fili. "But in the past it is. So on to our futures!" I announced excitedly, squirming in my spot. Kili chuckled at my childlike attitude. Fili nodded turning leisurely. I started to follow Fili but Kili stopped me.

"Niya." His voice was low. I stopped in my tracks and looked back to Kili. He stood in his spot still as I looked at him questioningly. He strode to me, taking me in his arms and placing a despairing kiss on my lips. I gripped the front of his tunic and coat tightly and we kissed as if this was our last kiss. I was excited yes, but also afraid of what was to come, we both were. Should anything happen to Kili, Valar forbid. I knew Kili felt the same. Kili released me and placed his forehead on mine, my eyes shut tight.

He breathed deeply. "I know you don't need protecting, but I will still protect you with my life, Fili and I." I nodded slowly, gulping. "I will not let anything happen to you. To us." He was afraid for us. I opened my eyes. They were wide with a fear that I have never felt before. I have never worried about another person this way. Kili's eyes were filled with thought and concern as he understood my new fear, for he felt it too. He pet my hair, cupping the sides of my head and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go." He whispered. He grasped my hand in his and led me out of the room, not bothering to shut the door. Fili was leaning against the balcony waiting for his brother and I.

He clapped his brother on the back and sent me a small smile. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded, a little anxious now instead of excited. We walked quietly as we could, or at least Kili and Fili did the best they could. I walked simply, my hands holding the straps of my pack by my shoulders. They crept about, watching, tiptoeing, to make sure we were not going to be caught. It was slightly amusing and it put my mind at ease. They were acting as if some sort of evil entity was going to appear and attack us, and not a simple elf. We finally rendezvoused with the rest of the company where we first met Lord Elrond. It looked like we were the last to arrive. Thorin did a quick headcount.

"15 of us." Thorin announced lowly, nodding. "Let's go."

"What of Gandalf?" Bilbo looked behind him, searching for the wizard.

"We are meeting him later." Thorin simply replied then turned to lead us out of Rivendell the way we came. We scaled the side of the lush mountain in silence. As we reached our point of no return Bilbo turned to look at Rivendell once more. I could see it in his eyes: he wanted to stay.

Thorin stood aside to allow everyone to proceed first. "Dwalin, you lead, you know these lands."

"Ay." Dwalin nodded.

"Come now Mr. Baggins..." Thorin called to Bilbo, then referred to everyone else. "Be on your guard, we are stepping into the wild again." Yes. We have been in a relaxed paradise for 16 days, and although we have trained everyday we were here, we were still too relaxed to be thrust back into the wild so suddenly.

* * *

Today was midsummer's day. Today was my birthday. But I would not let the dwarves know I turned 71. Today was a day of many new things: New moon, new age, new adventure, new company. I was happy to have all three and could do without the dwarves fussing over my birthday, so I kept quiet about it.

We walked full on to just passed mid-day until Thorin called us to rest. The Misty Moutntains were visible to our eyes now, they have long been.

"We will rest for a short time." Thorin announced. The dwarves sat, and lounged around while snacking on food stolen from the elves. Bombur gave me a minced pie, which I gratefully accepted, for I did not have the heart to steal food from the kind elves. We ate in silence as we did not eat since the night before. I devoured the minced pie in a way that would not deem me lady-like, but it did not bother me, I was overly hungry and everyone else was preoccupied with filling his own stomach. As the food settled in our stomachs and our feet rested, the dwarves became livelier, talking and laughing with each other.

I lounged on the gravel leaning back on my elbows as Kili and Fili spoke some with Nori. I merely watched the three's animated conversation, smiling at their facial expressions. Kili became fed up with what he was trying to convince Nori of, though I wasn't paying too much attention to what they were actually saying. He scooted towards me and sat up next to me, toying with the gravel.

"Tell me, Lady Niya, do you like to sing?" Kili asked randomly. I turned my head sideways and looked up at him, squinting the sun out of my eyes.

"I suppose." I faced my head forward again to look to my feet. I tapped them together. "Why do you ask?"

"You hum all the time." He said casually. I thought for a moment.

"Do I now?" I asked, genuinely unaware of the fact.

"Yes you do. In fact you have been humming since we left Rivendell." I was surprised. I did not even notice I was humming. "Fili told me you read music." Kili added.

"I do love to read music, and play as well…do you like to sing Prince Kili?" I never gave him a chance to answer as I shot up and turned my body so I was facing him. "Can you sing for me?" I smiled at him like a child.

He laughed at me. "What would you like me to sing for you my lady?" I shrugged.

"Anything." He rolled his eyes with a smile then laid on his back. He was quiet, and I almost thought he wasn't going to sing for me…

He sang softly. "Far over….the misty mountains cold…. To dungeons deeeep, and caverns old….we must awaaay 'ere break of day….to seek the pale enchanted gold…" I laid down on my stomach next to Kili as he sung lowly and softly. I laid my head on my arms, closing my eyes and listening to Kili sing the song about Erebor. No one paid attention, it seemed just a dwarf singing to himself, but I listened intently to the story it told. I knew Kili was not there when it happened, but Thorin must have sang it to him and Fili but a thousand times or more.

Kili finished singing, but I kept my eyes closed and I did not stir. "I like that song." I mumbled, relaxed from his singing and the warm sun on my back.

"Will you sing for me now?" Kili asked.

"Hmph…no." I teased and smiled, still keeping my eyes closed.

"But-"

"I like your singing." I smiled, I knew he was looking at me.

Fili joined our conversation. "Oh you'll not like his singing so much when he is drunk and singing you happy birthday." Fili laughed, probably at a memory.

I did not comment on the birthday matter, but of course Valar would bring that up today. "Drunken songs are the best you know that Fili." Kili said as a matter-of-factly.

"Make sure Kili is not around when it is a birthday." Fili whispered to me, but obviously loud enough for Kili to complain about. "When is yours by the way, Niya?" When I didn't answer, I heard Kili make the gesturing sound that he did not know, then Fili scoffed.

I sighed then turned over on my back, grimacing as the gravel rolled uncomfortably underneath my back. "It is today actually." I said disinterestedly. I still had my eyes closed. "Please don't sing!" I shot my eyes open. Both Fili and Kili had their mouths open, they were about to burst into song.

"Why not?" Kili asked with an evil smile played on his face.

"I am happy as it is." I said simply, closing my eyes again. "Today is midsummer's day, the beginning of summer, the beginning of a new moon, the beginning of a new year for me, the beginning of a new adventure, with new friends." It was quite.

Thorin's gruff call rang out. "Let's move on!" I moaned in discontent. I was too relaxed. The dwarves could be heard shuffling to their feet while I stayed in my position on the ground.

"Happy Birthday Niya." I heard Fili say before he got up with the rest of the dwarves.

"Thank you Fili." I said softly. I opened my eyes then, but gasped and jolted when a pair of brown eyes aligned with mine upside down.

Kili kissed my forehead then my nose then my lips, softly, but nicely. "Happy Birthday my lady." He murmured, his chin scratching my nose.

"Thank you my Prince." I smiled softly at him as he helped me to my feet.

* * *

"I want to know everything about you." Kili told me as we walked. "Don't hide anything from me, especially if it is as silly as when your birthday is." He nudged my shoulder playfully.

"We have spent the last 16 days becoming known to each other, it is not as if I am a stranger to you!" I teased him.

"Yes, but I want to know more!" Kili expressed.

"In due time, my Kili." I assured him.

"We have lots of time to kill right now, so why not? How about for every thing you ask me, I will try to match?" He negotiated. **I want to know about your past. **I shook my head. I wanted to know about his past, but more so I did not.

"No?" Kili questioned in response to my head shake.

"No! I mean yes, we can do that." I corrected. Kili grinned at me. I told him many things, some of the childhood I barely had, for I was trained and treated like an adult at an early age. I told him about the darkness that over took so many of the Dunedaín, I went into more detail about my imprisonment, and about my years in the wild after I escaped, before I met Radagast. How my love for animals grew as I lingered with them in the wild and then I told him of my time with Radagast. Since him, my love for animals multiplied so much that I grew to know how they communicated. Kili was especially amazed by that.

Today was surprisingly a good day. So far our company did not have any unfortunate encounters. We remained on our path toward the ever-growing misty mountains. Once we reached the base of the mountain however, it was apparent that the animals did not venture there, only a species of birds.

I became distracted as Kili spoke to me of a stray dog him and Fili found when they were younger. "And we begged our mother to keep it but-" I didn't even notice Kili's cease in his story, or his hand on the small of my back. "Niya." My head snapped toward Kili's. He read my troubled expression. "What is it?" He asked, never moving his hand.

"The animals." I searched around us once more. "I have not seen one since we reached the base of the mountain but an hour ago. There are no tracks. No burrows, few nests buts…" I whistled a bird call to see if any would respond. But my ears only heard Bombur.

"Kili shoot that bird down!" He exclaimed.

Kili chuckled at Bombur's forever-hungry manner. "Bombur that was not a bird, that was Niya."

"Was that you lass?" Bofur asked unbelievingly.

"That was amazing!" Gloin expressesd.

"Give us another! Will you?" Dori asked.

I gave another whistled tune, straining my ear for a response. But I only received amazed responses from the dwarves.

"Where did you learn to do that lass? Was it with Radagast the Brown wizard?" Balin asked me. Kili and I nodded in response, giving out another call. The dwarves thought I was doing it for their entertainment, but I was really looking for any sign of life. Birds would be the last to uninhabit an area, they live in the safety of the trees, so they were the last to worry. But now all there is are abandoned nests and unanswered calls.

"Can you speak with them Niya?" FIli asked. "The animals?" My knitted brow never lifted off my face.

I repeated what I told Kili. "No. I cannot do that. Radagast can, as if they were speaking the same language, but I can read the animals very well, some more well than others. I know how to communicate with them." I looked around once more.

Kili grabbed my arm, though not with force. "Niya what is it that is bothering you." He finally asked.

"There are no animals here Kili." I almost whispered. "Not even birds, or snakes, I have not even seen an insect. This place is dead."

"What does that mean?"

I wasn't too sure myself, but I knew it was not right. "I-I'm not sure. It just does not feel right. The animals abandoned this place for a reason."

"We are getting higher up into the mountains Niya, animals don't strive up here." Kili tried to reassure me. I knew he was right, animals became scarce the higher you ventured, but they never were completely missing. I did not voice my concern any longer, however. We traveled up and up the mountain. The skies became darker and the path became narrow on the side of the mountain.

The day started out very good, but it turned completely sour when a thunderstorm raked its way over the mountain. What's worse was that we were on the side of a mountain walking on a slippery pathway that barely had room for one person to walk themselves. The fifteen of us were in a single file along the side of the mountain. The thunder boomed and the rain pelted down onto us. I had put my cloak on in vain for I was still soaked to the bone and shivering.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over a thunderclap. **Where is Gandalf…He was supposed to have met us.**

Fili walked behind me and Kili in front of me. He had one hand against the mountainside and the other thrown behind him to shield me from falling over the edge. Bilbo almost fell over one too many times, Kili's arm by my side must comfort him. I had one hand clinging to Kili's belt on his side and the other holding the side of the jagged mountain side, so I felt the vibrations before anyone else. I stopped dead in my tracks. This vibration was different, but I could not place my finger on it.

"Niya what is it?" Fili asked in regards to my still legs. The vibrations were getting stronger, then I felt the ground beneath me and the walls beneath my hands begin to shake slightly.

"Hold on!" I yelled right before a loud rumbling was heard.

"Watch out!" A dwarf yelled. A shower of boulders was coming straight down the side of the mountain. I pressed my back to the side of the mountain, in hopes of not being knocked off or squished. Kili jumped in front of my body, tucking his head down and pressing himself into me. Boulders banged and clashed against the mountainside above us. I grasped the sides of Kili's coat, to make sure he was not thrown off.

Dwalin yelled something in Khuzdul and Kili's head whipped to look to where Dwalin was indicating. A large boulder was flying towards to side of the mountain above us. It exploded into many pieces then showered down above us. Kili moved in front of me again, pulling me along as we crept forward.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin yelled over the rumbling, the rain and the thunder. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" He pointed across from us, a little ways ahead still. I stared in awe.

"Bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur lingered closer to the edge of the path. "GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!" I peeked over Kili's shoulder and sure enough a large stone giant as tall as the mountains themselves stood before us. He yanked a piece of rock from the mountainside parallel to us and chucked it somewhere behind us. I turned and started, there was another behind us! Suddenly there was a violet shake beneath my feet and a loud crack. I looked down. The mountainside split beneath my feet. Kili held me to him, but the ground crumbled beneath my feet. I toppled backward, pushing Kili away from me.

"Niya!" He yelled reaching out for me. I fell into a pair of arms, looking up, it was Fili who caught me and righted me.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili reached out as did Kili, but were separated too quickly. I will never forget the look on Kili's face as he was separated from Fili and I. Fili held my arm tightly and I gripped the side of the mountain tightly, cutting my palms. We held on to the knees of the stone giant as he moved about, my eyes constantly looking for Kili and the others. A flash here, a flash there. I could hear Kili calling my name over everything. He was looking for me. He probably could not see me as we flashed by their view, my cloak was almost the same colour as the mountainside. I heard Thorin yelling for us, then suddenly we swayed right passed them. We rocked back slightly before heading dead on to the side of the mountain. My heart dropped and my breathing stilled. I looked towards Kili and saw his horror-stricken face as Fili and I and the others raced towards our death.

We stared at each other until the giants knee collided with the side of the mountain.

"Nooo!" Thorin's almost inaudible yell rang out. Instead of being crushed to death, I was thrown off the giant's knee and into the wall of the mountain, falling to the floor. The ledge created a small space for us and saved our lives. Rocks cascaded down as the giant's knee was removed.

"Fili!" Thorin yelled in with such misery. I laid on the floor underneath a pile of rocks. **I'm not dead…I'm not dead!** Slowly I started to move, kicking my legs first.

"They're alright! They're alive!" I heard Gloin call out. I groaned as I pushed the rocks from atop my body.

"Fili!" I heard Kili cry. "Where is Niya? Niya!" He sounded so desperate, and for that I would have hurried, however I was in too much pain. I picked a rock up from on top my stomach and tossed it toward Kili's voice. "Niya!" I could hear him bounding over the fallen rocks towards me. Kili was over me in an instant, shoving the rocks away from my body.

I moaned in pain as he helped me sit up to pull me into a hug. After I got over the initial pain I held Kili around his neck tightly. Tears sprung to my eyes. A loud commotion and yelling was going on behind Kili but I paid no mind.

Kili stood up, bringing me with him. He huffed a shaky breath before loosening his grip around me enough to bring his lips to mine. He kissed me urgently and I kissed him all the same. He put his hands on my cheeks and pulled away.

"I thought I lost you." He said hoarsely. I looked to his eyes, they matched mine: tear-stained. "Why did you push me away from you?" He asked me almost distraught.

I hugged him to me tightly. "I could not let you fall to your death with me." I whispered.

He stroked my back comfortingly. "Next time, let me." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I wasn't sure if it was from the near-death experience, or if I truly did. I have only known him a short time, but my feelings were progressing quickly and it scared me. I opened my mouth to tell him how quickly I was falling for him, but Thorin's command shot out faster.

"Fili, Kili, go scout up ahead, we need to find shelter." Fili nodded, walking down the path. Kili urged me to follow FIli.

"You are never leaving my side again." Kili breathed into my ear as he trailed close behind me. "Ever."

* * *

**_Kind of short, with an abrupt ending, sorry. I also wanted to point out that The song Kili sang was indeed Far Over the MistyMountains Cold, but I used the version from the book which can be found here:_**

**_thorinoakenshield -dot- net_****_/misty-mountains-lyrics/_**

**_Thanks darlings :]_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the delay, my break is ending and I have school duties to attend to now and I don't have much time, but I'm always writing, don't worry!**_

_**Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter, especially CoreysKitten, pat4pat, and "Amie." Thank you all so much :] It really means a lot.**_

_**Next installment begins now...**_

* * *

__Kili, Fili and I found a cave not too far from where the others were. I kept feeling an odd vibration, but again, I could not put my finger on it. I sensed many feet. A great many. But it kept fading away into the vibrations from the storm and the stone giants, so I was not too sure on my findings. I told Fili and Kili and they said it could possibly be goblins, for they lived inside the mountain. They did not tell Thorin, to not worry him, Fili appealed to me, since I highly suggested informing Thorin. They said we should be safe outside, and I had to believe them for I knew nothing of goblins. The company gathered safely in the cave and after checking the whole cave, Thorin deemed it safe.

Gloin threw down some wood, wanting to start a fire. "No, no fires, not in this place." Thorin shot him down. "Get some sleep, we start at first light." He announced. Kili grasped my hand and began leading me to the back of the cave.

"Niya." Thorin called me. Kili and I stopped to look at Thorin. He stepped toward us leaning in slightly and almost mumbling his questions. "Are you alright?" He asked me in a low voice. I nodded in response. "Are you hurt?" He inquired. I shook my head, rolling my shoulders to show him I was okay, but also to make sure I really was okay.

"Just sore."

"My apologies, I've met no woman who can endure the wild. I forget your past."

"It is nothing Thorin, thank you for your concern." He bowed slightly at me before turning on his heel. Kili proceeded to drag me to the back of the cave, with Fili following behind. We shedded our outer layers, folding them to use them as pillows. I had the extra cloak from Lord Elrond that I pulled out to use for a blanket. I laid myself on the sandy floor, getting comfortable on my back when Kili plopped his body down next to me. I was about to throw my cloak over my body, but froze when Kili scooted closer to me, throwing his arm over my stomach to hold me tightly. We have never lain together; I did not think we were allowed to.

"What is it." He mumbled into my neck. I swallowed.

"Nothing." I whispered before throwing my cloak over the both of us. Fili lay on the other side of Kili. "Fili, you can use my cloak for warmth." I offered.

He hummed a laugh. "No thank you Niya, I don't want to cuddle to Kili as he cuddles you. He might mistaken me for you in his sleep." He joked. I smiled knowing they would cuddle each other for warmth sometimes. I turned on my side to face Kili and closed my eyes to find sleep, my hand grasping the top of his tunic. He adjusted by pulling me closer to him, his arm wrapped completely around my back and under my waist. Our foreheads rested against each others'.

Kili's lips found mine in a soft kiss. I sighed contently when he pulled away. "This is the best. I love this." My heart skipped a beat, but not in a good way. We have never lain together. Was he comparing other times he has lain with another? I could not find sleep after that, I just laid there for quite some time. Kili's breaths were slow and heavy, he had found sleep. I could hear Fili on the other side of Kili snoring lightly.

"Kili." I whispered, pushing his chest slightly.

"Hmm." He hummed sleepily.

"Kili." I whispered again to wake him up more. "Wake up."

He sighed deeply. "What it is Niya." He muttered sleepily. "Do you want me to rub your nose?" He asked, he knew I wasn't finding sleep.

I shook my head, "No…" I hesitated now. When he says something like that, it tells me to shut up because it shows he remembers what I tell him and that he cares. But…

I came straight out with it. "Have you done this a lot with other women…" I whispered. Kili's eyes opened and squinted at me sleepily. I whispered still, "You said this was the best and you loved it, but we have never lain together…" The rest of our conversation was in a hush of whispers.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Honestly, yes." He looked at me sleepily. I appreciated his honesty, but it just bothered me. I made to roll away from him but he tightened his grip on me, tucking his head into my neck. "Please don't." He whispered. When I relaxed, he too relaxed, not holding me as tight. He removed his arm from me to put my arm around his waist before putting his own arm back around mine. I smiled genuinely and laughed softly.

"Niya…" He retreated from my neck to look up at me. I looked down at his sincere face. "I am not that person anymore. I am yours now. I am courting you." I looked away embarrassed. "What is it?" He asked.

"I have never lain with a man before, never been courted, nothing, and you've lain with many women, you've bed many women. You know what you are doing and I do not."

"My Lady Niya." Kili brought himself up to level our eyes. His hand left my waist to lay on my cheek where his thumb softly caressed it. "Whatever it is you are doing, you are doing all the right things to make me fall for you more and more each minute that passes." His eyes looked at mine with a sentimental look. My heart fluttered. **He feels the same...**

My stomach burned inside. "Kili…it scares me." He frowned at me.

"What does?"

"The rate of the progression of my feelings for you." Kili kissed me then, it was one filled with happiness and longing. He slowly brought his hand down my arm, taking his time, feeling the goose bumps on my skin rise with the slow pace of his hand and kiss. His hand moved to my waist then when it reached my hip, he squeezed it. I gasped into the kiss, and Kili took this opportunity to massage my tongue with his. His hand continued on its path as he slowly brought it up my back. He stopped and abruptly pulled me tightly to him, hardening the kiss. It took all my willpower to not moan. I whimpered softly as I bucked my hips into his, rubbing where his member was. Kili hissed and exhaled. I took this opportunity to take his bottom lip between my teeth, causing Kili to groan quietly, his eyes shut tight. The burning in the pit of my stomach was overwhelmingly present and it spread to regions below.

Our heated embrace was put to an unexpected stop. A hissing echoed the cave, then a low rumble. Kili grabbed me tightly and lifted his head to look around.

"Wake up!" Thorin commanded. I lifted my head to look to him. He stood quickly. "WAKE UP!" He bellowed. Me and Kili jerked from each other's grasps. I fisted my cloak and grabbed my pack before the ground suddenly opened up right beneath us and we slid down into it.

I gasped at the sudden fall, my stomach lurching. We all fell into a sort of tunnel and slid down and around until once again free falling only to land on top of each other. There was an uproar of nasty voices and cackling coming toward us.

"Look out!" Someone yelled. Immediately I squirmed from my unfortunate position on top of Bombur and underneath Dwalin, standing up to see what it was. My face contorted in disgust and horror: Goblins. As quickly as I could I shoved my cloak into my pack and threw it onto my back. I barely had enough time to grab a dagger from my belt before the horde of goblins were upon us.

"Get back!" Dwalin shoved one over the edge. The dwarves were being pushed and shoved from goblin to goblin, I stood at the back of the group.

"Niya!" Kili yelled trying to get passed the goblins and the other dwarves. The first goblin that neared me I slashed at his throat. Kili, and the other dwarves were fighting like me, but soon their weapons were taken and more goblins leaped upon us. I went for another dagger but a goblin grabbed my hand and yanked me. I dug the dagger that was in my other hand deep into its neck and it dropped my arm to hold where I stabbed it. I snarled and sneered as I slashed and stabbed the goblins that poured onto me, but more and more goblins overpowered me. They were endless, as they came from everywhere: the cracks in the walls, above us, beneath us, and soon all four of my limbs were being restrained by goblins, my dagger taken from me. I struggled in their grips as they carried me. I tucked my chin to my chest to try and look for Kili. I caught glimpses of the back of his head as him and the rest of the dwarves were shoved and pushed forward.

Then I saw Kili's face. "Niya!" He shouted. We locked eyes for a mere two seconds before a goblin hit his head, causing him to face forward.

"Kili!" I almost shrieked. I thrashed in the arms of the goblins that held me, kicking one in the head. I knocked my head with a goblin that held the top of my arm. It earned me a bite to my arm. I yelled in pain and jerked away from his mouth. This only caused the goblins to want their own taste of me. They bit at my flesh, only some breaking skin, but the pain was becoming too much.

"Kili!" I howled in pain, tears threatening to spill. I could hear Kili's struggled grunts at the front of the group.

"Stop fighting boy! You'll make it worse!" Dwalin barked at him.

"Niya stop resisting them, there are too many to fight!" Nori yelled from directly in front of me. I let my body go limp as the goblins continued on a winding path, singing merrily, in their eyes at least.

We slowed to a stop and suddenly I was thrown from the goblins arms and onto the floor. In a flash, Kili was by my side pulling me up. The goblins' took our weapons and packs, for those who had them, throwing them in a pile off to the side. As soon as the goblins let us be, Kili pushed me behind him and made his back flush with me.

"Who is so bold as to come armed into my kingdom!" A loud gurgling voice boomed. I latched on to Kili, happy to be safely next to him. "Spies!? Theives!? Assassins?!"

One goblin spoke up. "Dwarves! Your malevolence!" I shook slightly as my hands gripped the sides of Kili's coat, the adrenaline was coursing through my body. I peeked one eye over Kili's shoulder to see the most vile creature I have ever seen. It was a large, fat goblin. He had a bulging stomach and a bulbous sac hanging from his chin and neck. Warts trailed along the sides of his face next to thinning hair that hung down unevenly around his disgusting face. "We found them on the front porch."

"Dwarves? Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" As if they hadn't already done that. The goblins' dirty hands were all over us in a second, their hands ripping me away from Kili and gripping me everywhere.

"Don't touch me." I gritted my teeth, shouldering some of the goblins that got too handsy. Kili's eyes glared at the goblins that touched me but he did nothing and I kept as calm as I could, not wanting to draw attention to me. The only thing they missed when they searched us the first time was Oin's hearing device. The goblins backed away when the goblin king spoke again.

"What are you doing in these parts, hmm?" He leaned toward us. Kili backed into me, grasping my hand in his behind him. "Speak!" The goblin king's voice pitched, as he demanded an answer from us. He pointed a fat finger at us. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" He announced to his filthy so-called town. The goblins cheered in excitement. "Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bone Breaker!" I squeezed Kili's hand tightly. I was not going to lie. I was afraid. I did not know how we were going to survive this.

I had gone surprisingly long enough without being recognized as the only woman among dwarves. I did not bring attention to myself and Kili hid me behind him. But of course, nothing good ever lasts. "Start with the youngest!" The goblin king pointed at Ori. My heart clenched. He was not the youngest. Kili was, but since I joined, I was the youngest. Though the fat, disgusting goblin did not know this. Ori seemed the youngest because he had such an innocent mind.

"No!" I gasped grasping Ori's arm with the hand not holding Kili. Kili jerked my hand, causing me to start. I just made a huge mistake.

"Whaaat is this!" The goblin king bent down toward us in pure curiosity. He shoved Kili out of the way, ripping my hand from his. My heart began to race. "A female dwarf?!" He guffawed. Kili jumped back in front of me defensively and the others shuffled closer to us defensively. "No you are much prettier and leaner than a female dwarf would be! What are you doing with these dwarves!" I wore the nastiest glare on my face as I moved more behind Kili, not answering him. His eyes flicked between us. "Oh! You are this dwarf's MATE!" He gave an evil laugh.

"Don't kill this one. Let us keep her! I have even better plans for this one." He announced, earning even louder cheers. The goblins grabbed Ori and were clawing for me. Kili shoved them away as he could, the other dwarves fighting to keep them away from me.

"WAIT!" Thorin bellowed. The commotion ceased as Thorin made his way to the front of the group in front o f Kili, Ori and I. Bofur sneakily made in front of me, next to Kili, guarding me.

"Well ,well ,well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain!" The goblin king bowed mockingly at him, earning a chorus of laughs from the other goblins. "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain! And you're not a king…I guess that makes you…nobody, really." The goblin had a sick glint in his eye. "I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just your head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak." The goblin king ambled backwards, his eyes never leaving the prideful Thorin. "An old enemy of yours…" My eyes flashed to Thorin, looking for a reaction. "A pale orc, astride a white warg."

Thorin spoke finally. "Azog the defiler was destroyed." He stated confidently. "He was slain in battle long ago." He followed, though there was a slight waver in his voice then. It seems Thorin is doubting that statement himself.

"Oh. So you think his defiling days are over do you?" He huffed a laugh then turned to a small goblin in a swing hanging from a rope. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him, I have found his prize." He glanced towards Thorin. The small goblin sailed away, chittering to himself on his swing down a rope, as the goblin king turned toward us with a sickening smile. Oddly, enough he began to sing. It was a nasty song about how we were all going to die.

_"Bones will be shattered! Necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered from racks you'll be hung!" _The goblin king danced as he sung.

The goblins pushed all of us together, rounding us up, getting us ready for our impending deaths.

"_You will die down here and never be found! Down in the deep of Goblin-Town_!" The goblin king finished his song and turned to us, holding a hand out in my direction.

"Bring me the female!" He ordered.

"No!" Kili growled furiously, pushing and punching the goblins that were trying to retrieve me, as were the rest of the dwarves.

Suddenly a goblin shrieked and a thud was heard. We stopped fighting as the goblins took fear to their faces.

"I know that sword!" The goblin king climbed onto his throne in fear pointing to the floor. "It is the goblin cleaver!" The other goblins started whipping us and climbing all over us. "The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" I yelled in pain as a whip cracked on my back. There was nothing we could do. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all!" They were all over us, holding us down, beating us. "Cut off his head!" I heard the goblin king spit. **Thorin!** I tried to kick and push the goblins off of me. But it was no use. They were too many in number. We were going to die down here.

"Kili!" I cried in a panic.

"Niya." He grunted from somewhere behind me. We were going to die down here. I should have just told him I loved him, I had nothing to lose since I am just going to die anyway.

"Ki-" There was a sudden burst and a bright flash of white. The goblins were thrown off of me with the impact, and those that were standing were knocked down. It went dark then slowly the lights flickered back on. I looked around; in the darkness I could see everyone laying on the floor, then in the corner of my eye a figure. I snapped my head in that direction. I would know that silhouette anywhere, with his hat and his staff.

"Gandalf." I breathed a sigh of relief. The lights fully came back on as I sat up with some of the dwarves and some goblins.

"Take up arms." Gandalf proclaimed. "Fight." I kicked a goblin at my feet. "Fight!" Gandalf commanded. I was kicked into overdrive, jumping to my feet, along with the other dwarves. I banded towards Gandalf and the pile of weapons already eyeing those that belonged to me.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" Goblins reached for me but I slid on my knees underneath their gangly arms, reaching the pile and reaching my weapons. Gandalf slashed the goblins that came for us as I sheathed my daggers and my sword, throwing my bow and quiver over my shoulder with my pack. Kili ran towards me with a goblin on his tail. I grabbed his sword and tossed it to him just in time. He turned and slashed the goblin before sticking it. I unsheathed two of my daggers slashing at the necks of any goblin , allowing the others to equip their weapons. Then I noticed the goblin king targeting Thorin.

"THORIN!" I yelled running for him, slashing goblins as I went, but Thorin turned quickly and hacked his sword to meet the goblin king's blow, knocking it so hard that the goblin king lost his balance and fell off the platform.

Fili was on my left and I searched for Kili but could not find him.

"Follow me! Quick!" Said Gandalf before running off in a direction, followed by the dwarves. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me forward so I elbowed behind me before glancing back. It was Kili, who had grabbed me. He blocked my elbow before I could hit him.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled before slashing at a goblin behind Kili. He looked at me in shocked thanks.

"Forgiven my lady." He kissed me quickly and smirked at me. I don't know how he is so himself at a time like this.

"Come on!" Gandalf yelled from up front. We ran across bridges, around corners, all the while pushing goblins off the side, slashing, stabbing. Whatever Gandalf had planned had better been good. We could not run forever.

As we ran, some of us got separated from the main group but were either following up above or down below. I was in the middle group with Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur and Dori. Dwalin did some sort of war cry before hitting the railing on our side and popping off the long top railing. Him, Fili, Bifur, Bofur and Dori held it, knocking off the goblins ten at a time as Kili and I lingered at the back killing any that went near us from behind.

It was an endless battle with an endless number of Goblins. I did not even know how the other dwarves faired. I could not count them all in the commotion. Fili, Dwalin, Dori, Bifur, and Bofur stopped to fight a small horde as Kili continued to surge forward in Gandalf's direction. A goblin landed behind Kili and he hadn't noticed.

"Kili!" I cried, lunging for the goblin. He is being careless! Kili turned as I hugged the goblin from behind snarling and viciously slashing its neck, throwing it off the side.

"Mahal Niya." He breathed as he looked my body over.

"Now is not the time Kili!" I yelled turning his body. A group of goblins with bows and arrows ran toward us shooting. Kili blocked the first one with his sword impressively. He was even shocked at himself. He blocked a second and third one before moving to the side to pick up a ladder, but as he moved, he allowed an arrow a clean shot at me. I dodged to the side but was not quick enough as an arrow cut through my coat leaving a large gash on the side of my right arm.

"GAH!" I gasped in pain as I clenched my arm. I gritted my teeth and I tried to silence my cries of pain. Kili looked back at me in my state of pain in horror and regret as he held the ladder in front of us as a lame shield. I quickly looked at the gash, it was very deep, but I could not see bone. The other dwarves quickly caught up with us and Kili threw the ladder on top of the fast approaching goblins, trapping them between the ladder's footholds. I clenched my jaw and pushed the ladder along with the others, before the goblins fell off a gap in the bridge. The ladder was thrown down as a temporary crossing and we quickly tiptoed over it before meeting with the rest of the dwarves on the other side. Dwalin knocked the ladder with his axe so it fell with the goblins trying to follow us.

We approached another gap in the bridges and Gandalf paused for a moment before one of the dwarves cut a string and our part of the bridge went swinging to the other side of the gap.

"Jump!" Thorin yelled. Only Gloin, Bofur and Thorin made it in time, the rest of us remained on the swinging platform as it swung back to the side where the goblins eagerly awaited our return. Goblins jumped at the chance of making it on the swinging platform. I kicked some off as did the others before Kili pushed me away, toward the other side of the gap. He picked me up and tossed me into the awaiting dwarves. I was caught by Gloin. Looking back it was lastly Dwalin, then Kili then Gandalf to jump and Fili was the last one.

Goblins were right behind him. "Fili!" I called anxiously. He ran towards us, slashing the rope that stabilized the swinging platform before jumping toward us. He barely made it, one leg missing the platform but Gandalf caught him, bringing him up. We ran some time more and I began to grow tired. **This is useless.** **We will all grow tired.** I looked at the dwarves around me. Bombur was being clobbered by goblins hanging all over him, but he still fought yet, never giving up. They all fought with such ferocity. It gave me a sort of hope. I could not give up, if they all have not.

Oin and Gloin led us across a bridge for all the other paths were teeming with goblins. We reached the middle of the bridge when suddenly the goblin king burst through the floor of the bridge blocking our path. Oin and Gloin took one look at him and fell behind Gandalf. We huddled closer together as we became surrounded by goblins.

"Well this seems familiar." I muttered irritatingly, glancing around us.

"You thought you could escape me?" The goblin king threw down his club where Gandalf stood, but he dodged backwards and then again as the goblin king swung at him. I drew my bow and notched an arrow pulling it back wildly but a sharp pain emanated from the gash in my arm that I forgot was there. I moaned angrily in pain as I lowered my bow. I hissed as I dropped my arrow, my hand shaking in pain. Kili was by my side examining my gash.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" The goblin king eyed Gandalf tauntingly, not expecting him to attack. Gandalf jammed his staff into the goblin king's eye, he reeled back in pain, howling. Gandalf took this opportunity to slice the goblin king's fat stomach.

"That'll do it." The goblin king said shocked. Gandalf slashed his blubbery neck then, felling the goblin king. The bridge creaked and moaned under the sudden drop of the heavy weight on it before cracking away and breaking off in front of us and behind us falling down into the deep of goblin town. Some of the dwarves fell between the cracks to the platforms beneath, including Kili. I dropped to my knees, gripping the edge of the bridge, screaming with the others as we fell freely for the third time today. The passage we fell became narrower and even slowed our fall before we hit the ground. As much bad luck as we had, we also had some good luck.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur exclaimed happily. Just then, the dead body of the goblin king landed hard on top of us, earning angry shouts and whines from the dwarves and myself. I thought too soon.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grunted. I laid face down right on top of Kili, however a platform lay between us. I struggled and pulled to free myself but I could not. Kili looked up at me with the same struggle then looked above me, fear growing on his face.

"Gandalf!" He yelled before really squirming to get himself free. "Hurry Niya!" He grunted. I could not see above me but I could hear a roar or goblins echoing the walls. Kili finally pulled himself free and I let out a panicked whimper, as I could not pull myself free. Kili grabbed my arms and I screeched in agonizing pain as his hand grabbed where my gash was. Kili winced at my cry. "I'm sorry." He grunted as he pulled me free. When I was on my feet Kili embraced me in his arms tightly and I hugged him back with the same relief.

"We cannot fight them." Dwalin looked at Gandalf warningly as he helped Nori from the rubble.

"Then only one thing can save us: daylight. On your feet!" Gandalf urged helping pull some of the dwarves from the wreckage. We ran even some more through tunnels and finally I saw daylight.

"There!" I pointed to the opening not far ahead of us.I laughed in pure bliss. We finally exited the mountain, the sun on our faces, but we did not stop running. We ran down the mountainside as if the goblins were right on our heels still until the land plateaued some.

Gandalf counted us off as we ran by him. "Six, seven, eight, Bifur, Bofur..…" He mumbled to himself then whipped around to find more of us. "Fili, Kili, Niya! That's thirteen." I jumped off a rock, coming to a stop behind Gandalf and leaning tiredly against a tree. "And Bombur, that's fourteen." He looked around. "Where's Bilbo…" I gasped. We searched around us, but Bilbo was not to be seen. "Where is our hobbit?" **I had not seen him at all when we were captured by the goblins…**

"Where is our hobbit!" Gandalf yelled at us. Bilbo was missing.

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuunnnn. Just kidding you all know what really happens with Bilbo, but what goes on on the sidelines with Fili, Kili and Niya? Find out soon :]**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**My darlings, please forgive my long absence that prevented me from providing you with the next installment. The holidays were rough, I moved, and let's just say...I'm single and ready to fuck. I'm not sorry for my profound language, I'm sorry if it offended you though. Anyways, sob story over. **_

_**Thank you, TRULY thank you to those that continued to review and favourite and follow during my absence, I really do appreciate it. Especially thank you to RagdollPrincess, for understanding me through and through and making me feel loved 3**_

_**On to Niya and Kili! The next installment begins now...**_

* * *

I looked up toward the ominous mountain. Bilbo was in there somewhere, dead or alive, worse alive. I felt sad that he was lost and alone.

"Curse the halfing!" Dwalin spat. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin ratted him out.

"Don't blame me!" He retorted. Kili came to my side putting his hands on my face.

"Are you alright? He asked me softly, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. I nodded inhaling and exhaling shakily. Only now did I feel the effects of my wounds, for the adrenaline had worn off. I had lost a lot of blood.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked just wanting answers. Nori mentioned seeing him slip away.

Fili came to us smiling. "You alright Ranger Niya?" Fili. Always most positive; good leadership quality. I nodded to him. "Ooh. That's a nasty gash." He carefully moved fabric away from my gash. Kili's hands left mine as he quickly went into my pack.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said crossly. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!"

"Niya, what do you need?" Kili asked frustrated as he rummaged in my pack behind me.

"Any blue bottle." I breathed through my nose. My gash was throbbing. It was going to become infected. Fili ripped a strip of fabric from the bottom of Kili's tunic. I laughed, with a small grimace of pain, that he didn't use his own clothing, but Kili did not pay any mind to it. From behind, Kili showed me a blue bottle. "Open it please." I swallowed, trying to will the pain away. He quickly uncorked it putting it back over my shoulder. I turned my head to the side to smell it making sure it was what I wanted, then nodded to him. He closed my pack then made in front of me again.

"He is long gone." Thorin finished his angry rant. All the dwarves were upset by this. Even the faces of Fili and Kili fell, they looked saddened, betrayed.

"Fili do you have water in your skin?" Fili showed it to Kili.

"Nope. He isn't." Bilbo's voice sounded. I snapped my attention to the direction I heard it in as did Kili and Fili. Bilbo revealed himself from behind a tree.

I smiled in relief. I never thought I would be so happy to see the halfing. Gandalf smiled at him, laughing. "Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed, clearly shocked, as was I. "We had given you up!"

Fili chimed in. "How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"How indeed." Dwalin said next to Thorin, they eyed him suspiciously. Bilbo put his hands in his pockets, laughing nervously. Fili and Kili turned back to me, to tend to my arm.

"Ready?" Fili asked Kili. Kili nodded having me put a piece of my coat in my mouth. Before I realized what they were doing, Fili poured water over my wound.

"MMMM!" I clenched my jaw shut on my coat as I moaned and cried in pain. Kili winced and looked at me sadly as my eyebrows knit with pain. He put his hand in mine to let me squeeze it. The other met my cheek so his thumb can gently stroke the top of my nose. I tried to focus on it, while I glared at Kili's chest.

"Sorry Niya." Fili murmured. "Trying to get it clean." He poured more water over it. I moaned in pain again, clenching my jaw tighter and squeezing Kili's hand tightly. I began to feel lightheaded. My jaw shook and dropped as I released my coat and my hand loosened around Kili's. My head swam and I started to sway backward.

"Niya!" Kili caught me and held me to him. "Breath Niya." He held me up as Fili inspected my gash. I started to breath heavily.

"It's clean. Mostly." Fili said to Kili.

"Put.." I breathed. It throbbed and it stung and I felt tired. "Pour…the liquid from the blue bottle into the gash…covering it fully." Fili lifted my arm and slowly to level the gash before pouring the salve into the cut. I breathed a sigh as the pain disappeared almost instantly, the salve having a pain relief and cooling effect.

Oin came up to us, inspecting my gash. "That's gonna need stitching up Niya." He looked at me worriedly.

"I know." I nodded. Gandalf approached us as Fili gently tied the strip of Kili's shirt around my gash.

"Gandalf." Kili looked to him. "She has been cut worse than this." Referring to the nasty scar on my side. "Why is it so bad, and why is it affecting her worse?"

Gandalf looked upon me. "Goblin's are a nasty creature Master Kili, their weapons are no better."

"She has lost a good amount of blood." Oin commented, referring to my pale face and tired demeanor.

"I took a few bites from them too." I pointed out. I felt hot, so I touched my hand of my good arm to my forehead. I was warmer than usual.

Kili immediately copied my actions. "You're feverish." Howls in the distance stole the attention from me, though I wasn't complaining.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin looked irritated.

"And into the fire." Gandalf agreed. "RUN!" Kili pulled me along behind him and I was more annoyed than afraid of the warg howls in the distance. I wanted to rest. I was tired, I was injured and I was becoming feverish with all the infections my wounds were getting. I could hear the jaws snapping and the feet clawing into the ground of a few wargs. They were getting closer, some caught up with us, but they were no match for the hammer Ori wielded or the sword Dwalin had.

Gandalf turned to us. "Up into the trees, all of you!" We had reached the end of the cliff. It was a straight drop down. If one fell, it would seem they would fall for hours. Gandalf gracefully and easily scaled a tree as the dwarves hopped off each other's heads up into the branches. Kili let go of my hand to rush forward, hopping up and catching a branch, swinging his body upside down, landing on the branch on his stomach. Fili rushed ahead of me to grab Kili's hand who helped lift him to another branch. Kili reached his hand back down, eyeing me upside down readily. I did the same thing as Fili, grabbing Kili's arm to be lifted high enough to reach a branch above and I caught my legs on another branch. But I was weak with fever. I could not lift myself fully on the branch and hung awkwardly between the two branches, struggling audibly. The brothers had already climbed higher, thinking I was right behind them, but when Kili looked down to search for me, a fear set in his eyes.

"Niya come on!" He yelled from high in the tree.

I strained to pull myself up and cried loudly in defeat, as I was too weak because of the spreading infection and fever. "I can't!" I tried once more and failed. The wargs were terrifyingly close and they could easily hop on their hind legs and snatch me out of the tree. Kili hopped down the branches carelessly, almost falling a few times before sitting on one above me and swinging back so he hung upside down.

"Niya hurry, grab my hand!" He stretched as much as he could.

My arms were growing tired from holding myself between the two branches so when I reached one hand up, I could not strain hard enough to reach Kili's hand. I gave up with a strangled cry and held back on to the branch.

"Kili I can't…" He looked down at me disbelievingly. "I'm sorry." I was so drained of energy. I let my tears fall.

"No!" He roared, lifting his hands to his branch to release his legs. He dropped down onto the branch where my legs were. "Give me your hand!" He reached for me with one hand on the tree. He looked back. The wargs were upon us. "NIYA NOW!" He yelled angrily at me. I shot my hand out for his but missed and my body started to fall.

My stomach lurched. Kili caught my wrist just in time and barely pulled my body up into his on the branch before a warg snapped at us. The bottom of Kili's boot collided with its snout forcefully causing the warg to whimper as it fell clumsily to the ground. Kili lifted me and pushed me up the branches to meet Fili who pulled me the rest of the way up to the top of the tree. I stood between the two brothers looking down at the wargs that jumped at the base of the trees with no sign of success of reach us. But we couldn't stay up in the trees forever.

"What are we going to do…."I said hauntingly as I held Kili tightly. The brothers did not say anything but merely stared at the ground. They were far from this place. They were deep in their thoughts. I slowly turned Kili's head toward mine looking at him with a knowing look he shared with me. We were at the edge of a cliff, in a tree with wargs waiting at the bottom. It was only a matter of time.

"I am sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn't mean to, I was just scared." Kili apologized. I shook my head, smiling weakly at him. Kili pet my hair smiling a soft smile, one that was full of regrets. I felt the same regret. It was a regret of not having more time with one another, not being able to love each other, sad that the other had to go through this. He snaked his arm around my neck and pulled me to him gently, kissing me slowly. There was no lust in this kiss, no hurry. Just a kiss to say, I am happy I had the time I did with you, but I am sad to see it at its end. It was a goodbye kiss.

"Azog!" Thorin said in disbelief. Kili ripped his lips from mine in shock. We both looked down to witness a pale orc astride a white warg. I had been told the stories of Thorin by Fili and Kili, Azog was supposed to be dead. The brothers eyed each other in disbelief. I noticed the other wargs were no longer jumping at the bases of the trees we resided in, instead they stood loyally near Azog.

Azog spoke to his minions in orcsist, sniffing the air. I followed his gaze to Thorin who gazed upon him in utter disbelief, fear, and distress.

"It cannot be." Thorin shook his head, almost distraught. Azog lifted his weapon and cried out in orcsist, sending the wargs to continue to jump up at us at the base of the trees, this time with more aggressiveness. The trees shook violently as the wargs jumped and banged their bodies against them, the first tree started to crack and break at the base from the constant blows. Finally, it could take no more and started to tip over. The dwarves in the falling tree jumped into the next one as the tree crashed into it and I looked on in fear as the second tree collapsed from the blow of the first tree as did the third tree.

Fili, Kili and I readied ourselves. "I'll jump first, then you so I can steady you." Kili told me, preparing himself. I nodded, unsure if that could work, we would all need to jump at once. The toppling trees finally reached our tree, the dwarves hopping onto ours, Fili catching Bilbo.

"We'll jump together." I changed his plans last minute. Kili had no time to argue. Our tree's trunk cracked and broke under the weight of the other trees on it and it began to fall toward the last tree with Gandalf in it.

Kili grasped my elbow tightly. "Aim low!" He pointed to a branch that could easily be jumped onto. I nodded before bending my knees, ready to launch myself into the other tree. Fili was one of the first to jump, along with Bilbo and they climbed underneath Gandalf.

"Go!" Kili signaled and we both jumped from our branch landing on the other branch followed by Dori and Dwalin, landing on a branch just below ours, they were almost leveled with us. I held the side of the tree as Kili held a branch above him. We were all sitting ducklings now: all of us in a tree at the edge of a cliff. It was either fall for an hour or die by a warg biting into your flesh. My stomach churned and bubbled at the height of the fall off the cliff. I was afraid of heights, yes, it made chills rush down my spine and my legs tremble.

"Do not look down." Kili told me trying to make a better situation out of a worse one. He knew of my fear of heights. I looked away from my impending doom and on to the orcs and wargs ahead of us. It was no better sight. But suddenly…there was a glow, and my eyes caught a ball of fire fly down toward the ground in front of the wargs.

"Fili!" I heard Gandalf call above us. I looked up to find him toss down a pinecone lit ablaze to Fili who quickly gave light to a pinecone in Bilbos hands before throwing it to the wargs below. Gandalf tossed several lit pinecones down, Kili caught one and I stopped him from throwing it so I could light the tip of my arrow on fire. He smiled at me impressively before throwing his pinecone with a satisfied grunt. I drew my bow and notched the arrow. I had to aim fast and shoot quickly or my hand would burn. Quickly I drew the arrow back and released it toward the closest warg, not taking time to aim, though I still slightly burned myself. I hit it in the shoulder, making it scurry away in pain and fear, the rest of his body soon becoming ablaze. I pulled another arrow from my quiver and lit it from Dwalin's pinecone, quickly drawing and releasing it, hitting another warg in its side. It whined and knocked into another warg, lighting it on fire. They started to retreat and soon we had a barrier of fire between us and the wargs. We cheered and hooted at their retreat, as Azog roared in discontent. I put my bow back over my body, hissing at the burn on my left hand and thumb, but merely shook it to not draw Kili's attention. It would only cause him more unnecessary worry.

Our victory was short lived as a loud crack was heard below us, the tree shaking slightly. I gave a panicked gasp as I lost my balance. As I tried to regain my footing, I slipped, Kili did not catch me this time, for he was trying to balance himself and was too late. I fell forward and turned to try and catch myself on the branch, but I was not quick enough and I missed.

"Niya!" Kili yelled and tried to reach for me, but was thrown off balance when the tree started to tip off the cliff. I caught a branch under my arms a few feet from where I once stood. I held tightly to the branch even using my chin to hold myself up. The tree tipped over all the way off the edge, but a few fortunately stubborn roots kept the whole tree from falling off the cliff. I looked down to the far ground below and couldn't help but cry out in fear as I struggled to hold myself to the branch. I heard the struggled grunt of Kili. Not but three feet ahead of me was Kili in the same position as me, although he faced me. He pulled himself up slightly and got a better grip on his branch. He was faring better than I.

We locked eyes and he had a great fear in his. "Niya." He warned. "Hold on." He knew I was injured in many places, he knew I was exhausted. I nodded, struggling with my grip on my branch.

"Worst birthday ever." I laughed trying to block my fear, though my tears freely sprang from my eyes to drop down my face and to free fall to the far ground below where I would also be falling. I grimaced in pain, my arms shaking from too much exertion. I was done, my arms were giving out. I looked down again to see where I would be falling. I started to hyperventilate.

Kili emitted a struggled grunt."Niya don't look down. Look at me." Kili had a determined expression set to his face. He kicked and struggled to pull himself up.

I sobbed loudly, not caring about how weak I looked. I tried to keep a strong hold, but I couldn't. "Kili I can't." I gasped a breath. "My arms are giving out." I sobbed again, wanting to hold on, but not being able to. Behind Kili, Dori with Ori hanging on to his foot fell from his branch, but caught Gandalf's staff quickly. I locked eyes with Kili again. I had no one to catch me.

"Please don't!" Kili groaned as he finally pulled himself up more, his chest on the branch now. He had to hurry.

"I really can't hold on Kili." He ignored me, and he ignored his uncle who stood right next to me looking toward Azog with an unwavering look in his eye. He could have helped us all but he was in a swamp of emotions because of Azog and could think of nothing else.

Kili pulled himself onto the trunk of the tree with all his might and once he got a foothold he pushed himself toward me, scrambling for me. I reached out for him with one hand, but one hand could not hold my weight. It gave and I fell from the branch.

"KILI!" I screamed in utter fear.

"NOO!" Kili foolishly launched himself off the tree at me grabbing my hands. I thought we were going to fall from the tree to our deaths together, but as Kili's upper body dangled, he legs still remained on the trunk held by something unseen.

"Kili!" Fili's voiced strained from above.

"Fili!" Kili called up to him. "Don't let go!" He shouted in a panic.

"You don't let go of Niya!" He grunted as he started to pull Kili and myself up. I laughed happily and thankfully at Fili.

Kili smiled down at me. "Never." He breathed.

"Thorin!" Dwalin roared finally getting himself up on his branch, but it broke and Dwalin hugged it as it swung in mid air, a small piece still attached to the tree. Fili got Kili fully onto the tree then helped him pull me up. Kili tightly embraced me. I trembled from the initial fear that I was going to fall to my death.

My voice wavered as I whispered to Kili. "You were going to fall to your death."

Kili coughed gruffy before pulling my face with his hands to look at him in the eye. "With you." My chest tightened. **Kili is foolish enough to plummet to his death. As long as it was with me. **I stared at him with a breathtaking realization. This was the second time he said he would die for, or with me. There was that feeling again, the one that moved my tongue to say "I love you." But a movement behind Kili caught my eye before I could foolishly utter the three words.

Bilbo stood near the end of the tree watching as Thorin lay unconscious on the ground. He drew his sword, his shoulders rising and falling with heavy breaths.

"Bilbo no!" I called as he ran toward Thorin. "Kili!" I alerted him, pointing towards Bilbo. We helped the others as fast as we could.

"Go!" I sent Kili, Fili, Nori, and Dwalin to aid Bilbo as Gloin was helped up. I ordered him to help the others from the limbs before turning and running down the tree toward Gandalf where he struggled to hold Dori and Ori. Before I could make it to them, Dori slipped.

"NO!" I yelled stopping in my tracks, watching them fall in horror. But as an Eagle caught them mid-air my jaw dropped in amazement. Gandalf sighed in relief and sat back as he watched the Eagles fly about throwing wargs off the cliff, lifting the remaining dwarves from the tree and onto other Eagles' backs. I laughed in wonder at the Eagles, for they were great friends of Radagast and I had the pleasure of meeting them on few occasions. I cheered from my spot on the tree, forgetting I could still fall to my death, should I slip, and I did, but before I could fall from the tree, an Eagle scooped me up in its talons, throwing me on the back of another Eagle. I was amoung the last to be picked up and we flew into the sky as dawn was just upon us.

I could not be happier as I sat on the back of the Eagle. Maybe it was hysteria from being so exhausted and so filled with hopelessness, or maybe it was the infected wounds I suffered from that caused a fever in me, whatever it was, I did not care. We were alive, save Thorin, for I did not know where he was.

I watched above me and all around me as the Eagles flew us away from danger. I laughed loudly and happily, holding my face. **Definitely hysteria.**

"My Niya! Up here!" I heard Kili exclaim with a happy laugh. I looked up and behind me over my left shoulder. I could see the heads of Fili and Kili peeking over an Eagle's side.

"Kiliiiii!" I called happily lifting my hand up to him. Kili laughed happily.

I looked at Fili but he had a worried look on his face. "Thorin!" I called. He looked below me. I peeked over my Eagle's neck to find Thorin in its talons. I gasped, Thorin looked….dead.

* * *

_**HAHAHA. I laugh because you SHOULD all know what happens and I leave you all with a cliffhanger that's virtually pointless. But I have to stop somewhere right?**_

_**I love you all, again I'm sorry for my absence my darlings, please forgive me.**_


End file.
